To Love a Stranger
by Bridgettalladega
Summary: Umeko is just your average girl- a minimum wage job that she despises with an apartment that feels more like a house than a home. Will the appearance of a certain Li Shengshun change any of this? Or will he remain a stranger to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Bridgettalladega: Hello Everyone! I'm back...*looks around* Why does no one seem happy?**

**Best Friend: *nudges* Because your last story...*waves hand* asi asi.**

**Bridgettalladega: *indigent* Hey! Not my fault! Anyway, I decided to start a new story, and see how it goes. I'm not expecting anything....but, either way, please enjoy!  
**

I walked down the block, my hands shoved deep into my pockets, trying to keep the cold from biting at my fingers on such a freezing day. The snow had stopped blowing rapid flakes in front of my eyes, but it still felt as though it was in the negative degrees. And even though I had my black jacket on, and a cap placed securely on my head, it still wasn't warm enough.

Shivering, I turned down the long street towards my apartment, the tiny building looming in the distance like a beacon from a storm; which, in all truth, it was. I wouldn't last much longer out in weather like this, and as I trudged up the stairs, I was grateful for the awning covering the walkway.

I felt extremely tired as I rolled out my double bed and plopped down on it, throwing my bag to the side, not caring to take a shower or even make myself the much-needed warm food my body craved. I propped myself up on my elbows, looking around at the tiny space I now called home.

The walls were paper thin- I could hear every movement downstairs, every scrape of a chair, every laugh or jumbled word said. The flooring was old, tattered, worn, but by looking at it, the old finishing could still be seen- light brown, with white moldings. The furniture in my house was scarce, only the necessities, considering I couldn't afford much more than that. Nothing like where I used to live.

Gingerly, I turned myself towards my window, watching as two stars began their descent out of the sky. I had heard the rumors- everyone had, about the stars being the lives of contractors, evil beings who had no emotions and were only capable of rational thoughts, beings that could kill without an ounce of remorse.

I didn't know how to feel about that- obviously, it was horrible that they killed people, and that they didn't feel any remorse about it, but was it really their fault? Did they choose that life? Did they decide that one day they were going to go without emotions? Or did it just happen, like so much else that was out of our control?

I turned on my stomach, blocking out all thoughts except ones of sheep and zees, and eventually even those left as darkness claimed me.

When I got up the next morning, my burgundy hair was stapled to my sweaty face, and my dark green eyes felt as though they had weights on them. I sat up and stretched, gazing out the window once more.

The stars were gone, replaced with clouds that looked as though they were filled up with snow, as if we needed anymore. I walked towards the showering, turning on the hot water, stepping in lazily and running my fingers through my hair.

I guess I had gotten my genetics from my father since my mother had light tawny hair and dark brown eyes, so it was safe to assume I didn't get anything appearance wise from her. I had never met my dad, and by the stories my mother told- that he had left us when I was just a baby, I didn't think I'd get the chance.

There were no pictures of him in our house either- it was just my mom and me, most me though, framed and scattered across the mantle, the walls, and every table-like surface in our house. My mom found it important to document things in life, and I took after her. She painted- so did I. It was kind of…a thing we did together, when quality time meant as much to her as it did to me.

I got out of the shower and walked over to the table, picking up my bag and sifting through it. None of my paints had spilled out of their tubes, and none of the small, travel-sized canvas were dented or destroyed. I was lucky, considering the way I had thrown it last night, as if all the stuff inside didn't matter.

I sorted through the booklet my mother had made, of pictures she had painted when she I was younger. A silvery, round circle in a darken sky surrounded by lost of tiny pinpricks of light. She had explained to me many times how there used to be real stars, and a moon, natural nighttime lighting, more beautiful than anything she had ever seen.

She told me how I used to sit at my old bedroom window, staring outside and smiling, before going to bed. She explained how I liked the dusk better than any of the stars or moons, preferring the bright colors that hung in the sky before the mysterious one that hung at after.

I could see how this was true; as beautiful as the pictures were that she had painted of the nighttime, I still loved the one that now hung in my kitchen, a small, postcard canvas of the sunset.

But now I doubted she could find beauty in any of that. Was beauty a rational thought? Or was it irrational, because beauty didn't last? I'd have to ask her sometime…but I doubted that she'd answer me.

Because now, she was a contractor. That was why I had escaped, from the house that used to be filled with emotion that now seemed barren and empty. I couldn't live there, remembering how things had been, to the way they were now.

I sighed, bundling up to brave the once-again falling freezing flakes. There was no way I could get to work on time now, but I didn't think anyone would really care. Who would miss another worker?

**Bridgettalladega: Not much substance in this chapter, but it is just the beginning. It gets better, do not worry! Anyway, review please! I would appreciate it very much! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bridgettalladega: I must admit, I cannot tell a lie- this story is moving a little bit slow. But do not fret- it shall pick up soon! Right now, its only the second chapter- time for possibilities to bloom!**

**Best Friend: Oh, of course! **

**Bridgettalladega: Also, I've been facing a LOT OF WRITER'S BLOCK! (I have like 5 stories going at once, and I can't make headway on any of them!) But, I won't bother you with my problems! Enjoy!  
**

When I got to work, I draped my coat around the hanger that was right by the door, surveying the area. Workers hurried around, scrambling from the clothes rack to the toys aisle, trying to ready the place for the holidays.

"Ume! Where were you!?" My boss scurried up to me, his scraggly beard flopping against his chest as he walked.

"None of your business; and for future reference, my name is Umeko."

"It is my business since this is my business!" I glared at him, wiping my hands on my dark blue jeans.

"I can't tell you how many times I heard that. Where do you think I was?" I crossed my arms across my chest, trying to keep warm. Obviously holiday cheer didn't surpass the cost of heating.

"How am I supposed to know? That's why I asked?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Let's take a look at the evidence. I'm freezing. My shoes, coat, and hat are covered in snow. It's SNOWING outside. Any guesses yet, Sherlock?" He harrumphed, tapping his foot angrily.

"Look, I don't have time for this today!"

"There isn't a hole in my roof either…what do you think that means? I'll give you another hint…I don't have a car."

"Ume,"

"Umeko."

"Whoever you are! Just, go and stock the shelves! We're understaffed today," I shrugged.

"Aww….wrong answer. I wasn't stocking the shelves; I was walking to work, like any insane person whose job doesn't pay well enough." He looked ready to combust, so smirking I waved and headed towards the storage room.

Inside, I was greeted by the scent of sweat and plastic.

"Lovely."

"We're all working hard Umeko. Why don't you try it for a change?" My co-worker, a short, pudgy man whose name never stuck in my head, spat.

"Not a chance. I hear stress causes wrinkles…maybe that's why you're so damn ugly." He rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room. The door was flung open again, this time by a face I was happy to see- my comrade in this place, Ai.

"Well, I heard that lovely little conversation that went on between you and Daisuke."

"God, is that his name?!" She nudged me.

"What? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?" I shook my head.

"No, it's just that….This isn't work. It's Hell with fluorescent lighting." She smiled.

"That might be true, but how are you going to afford that new easel if you don't do your job?"

"I'll pretend to work, just like they pretend to pay me minimum wage." She leaned against the storage shelves, smirking.

"Always with the come backs, hmm?"

"It's the only way I can survive this place with minimal self-inflicted injuries." She poked me in the gut.

"Okay, now you're just being nasty." I smiled.

"Yeah, well that's just how I am."

"No, I just know someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Now get a move on or that imaginary minimum wage will be a thing of the imaginary past." She shoved a box filled with toys at me, before walking out of the room, the door not quite swinging shut behind her.

I sighed, looking around, shifting the box to one hand, and running my fingers through my hair with the other. Just eight more hours, and I'd be out of here. Eight more hours of torture, then I could go home and paint, or go home and sleep, or even go out and get myself something nice to compensate for this.

Taking a deep breath, I shoved the door open and walked, or stomped, out to the toy section to throw the toys into cheerful, colorful bins that made me want to gag.

Hours later, I had finished with the toys and now had to work through my lunch break to stock clothes. Needless to say, I was not in any means a happy person. I had just gotten to the men's section, and was stocking plain, white, button-down tops, when a man approached me.

I looked up at him, straightening my blouse. It was store policy to be nice to customers, no matter if you were starving or not.

"Hi…um, I'm sorry to bother you, but…" I looked at him; plain blue jeans, plain, white, button down top. This guy must have won Mr. Excitement at his old school.

"Is it possible that you were looking for these?" I held up a white shirt that I wasn't done stocking, and he nodded.

"Yes…thank you." I nodded, trying to bite my tongue.

"You're welcome."

"Um…Miss?" I turned around. Smile. Smile. Smile.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah…" He turned a light shade of red, and I had to chuckle.

"Why would you want that?"

"I want to tell your manager…how you helped me." I smiled.

"He wouldn't believe you if you did tell him."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to bother you then." He turned to shelves and began sorting through them. I bent back down, and started pulling more shirts out of the box. I found one, and held it up. I was going to give an early gift to this man- the gift of variety.

"If I tell you my name, will you do something for me?" He turned back to me, his eyes wide. He nodded.

"Sure."

"My name is Umeko Rinayama. Now, please don't by another white shirt. It looks like you wear them all the time. Try this one on?" I wasn't being rude; or trying to be, anyway. He studied the shirt for a minute, and then nodded.

"Okay." I watched him walk away, the dark black shirt dangling carelessly in his arm. It would fit him well; it didn't look like he had too much of a muscular build, and the color wasn't far out of his comfort zone…after all, it was still a plain, black, button-down shirt.

He came back, and my eyes widened slightly. He may not have looked it before but now, muscles bulged from under the shirt.

"I…like it."

"Yeah, well, I think you may want the next size up. It looks like its choking you." I stepped closer to him, examining the buttoning. Sure enough; his muscle were pulling at the fabric.

"Hey, now that you know my name, do you think you want to tell me yours?"

"Li Shengshun." Mr. Li? Was that some kind of a joke?

"Okay Mr. Li. Whatever you say."

"You speak Chinese?"

"Obviously." I handed him the shirt in the next size up, smiling.

"Where did you learn?"

"None of your business. Goodbye, Mr. Li." I assumed this scene might have looked strange to anyone who happened to be watching; I mean, why would someone who looked basically the same age call their peer mister? But, it didn't matter; chances were I'd never see Li Shengshun again.

**Bridgettalladega: So, kind of getting a feel for the character's personality- and really, why does Li wear that white shirt EVERY DAY? Variety is the new trend! lol; anyway, review! (Possibly with tips for writer's block???) Anyway, byee!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bridgettalladega: Okay, so, this is the next chapter (Obviously...) And, well, I think it's...endearing? For lack of a better word...but you can REVIEW and tell me what you think of it! (Hint: the word review...) lol, just kidding, I've gotten a lot of awesome reviews! So thanks for that!**

**Best Friend: Reviews make a happy author...**

**Bridgettalladega: So I've been happy! :) Enjoy!  
**

I walked towards the break room, as Ai approached me. She had a smirk on her face that told all; she had seen me talking to Li, and was now going to try and make us a couple- that was just how Ai was, after all. She was always playing the match maker, and sometimes, her couples ended up getting married.

"I saw you putting the moves on Li out there! He looked interested…"

"So unlike me." I rolled my eyes, sitting down to enjoy my lunch.

"You two should date." And there went my appetite.

"Why!? I don't even know the man."

"Yes, but he's nice. He's sweet; he seemed interested."

"Do I have to settle for that?!" I shoved my sushi towards her, and she took a bite. Thank you so much, Ai.

"Settle?"

"Yes! Settle! I don't want just nice, sweet, and seemingly interested in me! I want…."

"Well? We're waiting?" She poked my arm, and I retracted it to my side, glaring at her.

"Oh shut up. I just want…someone who…"

"Please continue." I kicked her leg.

"I would if you would shut it!" She smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, sorry. Please continue."

"I just want…someone…who…oh never mind. Fine; if I see Li again, I will talk to him nicely." I would never admit what I really wanted. What I really wanted sounded stupid, foolish, naïve.

"Like you were?"

"Like I was trying to." She pushed my lunch back at me, before standing and stretching.

"Then maybe he'd fall in love with you."

"Would not happen." I popped the sushi in my mouth, busying myself so I wouldn't say that was what I truly wanted. A man, to truly love me for everything I was. For my past, for my painting, for me.

I walked out of work many hours later, too awake to go home, yet too tired to really do anything else. So I went to the one place I knew was always open- a local bar, at the edge of town, with food and enough cheap liquor to make you forget your name.

When I walked in, a few of the drunks hooted and hollered, and sweetly, I gave them an evil hand gesture, before sitting at a bar stool and practically flopping onto the Formica counter. I just wanted to drink, and go home, try and rest up for the long week ahead.

"Hey there cutie." I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and instantly, I swatted them away. It was a gray-haired man, with shifty amber eyes.

"You better not be talking to me." The man swayed slightly, before collapsing onto the bar stool next to me.

"Oh bar tender! A beer please, and for the lady, let's get her one of those pink drinks, eh?"

"I'd rather have whiskey." I smiled politely at the bar tender who shook his head, probably thinking how pathetic this scene looked.

"So honey, you …around here? I would've… remembered someone so…pretty…"

"Nice try Romeo."

"So honey likes to play tough?" His eyes were glazed over; half of this he wouldn't remember in the morning…unless I ended up inflicting physical pain on him. That would be something he'd never forget.

The bar tender set the drinks in front of us, and I downed my drink in one shot, smiling as my partner splashed part of his drink on his shirt.

"You know, I've realizing this now…your hair color is pretty."

"Thank you. It's on aisle three at the corner drug store." I lied, as I watched his face contort in shock, before he laughed.

"Sense of humor too. I like that in a chick like you. How about we go back to my place and see how much I can make you laugh?" I rolled my eyes.

"How about you go back to yours, and I can laugh all the way home?" That's when he decided to show me that to him, I was nothing more than a piece of furniture. His hands came to rest on my lap and slowly, his fingers traveled upwards.

My hand collided with his face before I knew what I was doing. He stood up, yanking me by my arm, as I kicked him hard, in the shins. He gave a menacing growl, wrenching me harder, as I let out a gasp of pain. As I closed my eyes, I felt two hands on my shoulders.

I wheeled around, expecting the worse, but the man's grip loosened on my arm, as I came face to face with Li.

My jaw dropped slightly.

"Ah, Umeko, I was looking all over for you! Why are you here?" He gave a very convincing glare at the man. I didn't say anything- whether it was because I promised Ai I'd be nice, or because I was too stunned and wanted to see this scene unfolded, I didn't know.

"Uh….she your girl?" The man slurred, as Li shrugged.

"What do you think?" He cocked his head to the side, gently touching my arm. His touch was so light; almost as though he was trying to be as kind as he could. I marveled that this was the same guy I met earlier today- he seemed so much…more assertive.

I couldn't take this closeness- I stalked away, sitting on the bench outside as Li swung open the door only a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry Umeko…I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Why?" I questioned, staring blankly ahead.

"Why…what?" His voice was once again soft.

"Why'd you do it? Help me out in there- I could've handled it myself, you know."

"Because…it isn't right to treat someone like that." I smiled.

"Better to be noticed though, right?"

"Not all the time; I wouldn't want you to be noticed like that." His face turned a bright red.

It made me laugh- something I hadn't done in a long time.

**Bridgettalladega: See, now, Umeko wants me to tell you that she COULD'VE HANDLE HERSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, But...that whole promise "messed" (Pg gloves on!) up her whole....it messed with her mind! Anyway, please review! Next chapter will be up soon! Tsedesoutiun! (Goodbye in Armenian, as according to the Internet)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bridgettalladega: Sorry it's taken me...a while? To update, but I kept trying to work on this chapter and make it, I don't know...perfect? Anyway, this is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**Best Friend: What? I don't get to say anything...**

**Bridgettalladega: You just did. Enjoy!  
**

I spent the rest of the week working my ass off, stacking and restocking shelves, making sure everyone had everything they needed for the holiday season. My comrades didn't even work as hard as I did- but, still, at the end of the week, we got the same pay. No holiday bonuses; just the same amount I always got, even when I slacked off.

"Damn, this boss hates me, doesn't he?!" I exclaimed, bundling myself up, preparing to go home. Ai smiled, nodding her head.

"Obviously he does- considering we got the same pay."

"Oh, he doesn't hate you- he probably just can't believe you were actually working hard." Ai walked over, zippered up in her dark brown coat.

"What? Does that seem so impossible?! I just want the kiddies to have the most holiday cheer they can before they realize how cold the world really is." I wrapped the much-needed scarf around my neck.

"The world isn't that bad…"

"We're suffering through hell." Ai took my hand.

"Hey, I just realized I never got you a present for the holidays! What do you want!?" She exclaimed.

"Right now, all I want is food. Tons of it; so much that my stomach explodes."

"Seriously."

"I am serious."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She shrugged, pushing the door open.

"Fine; but don't tell me in March that you never got anything from me."

"Would I truly miss a chance to eat out for free?"

"Who said it would be free; if you really are going to eat as much as you say, you have to help pay you know." Ai joked, shoving me through the open door. She fell into step with me, smiling.

"So…Ume, did you make enough money for the e…"

"No. With this pay? It's lucky if I get to keep my electricity on through the next year." I interrupted, annoyed. She saw how much we made; did she really think I'd ever be able to afford it?

"You should sell some of your paintings."

"No way. I only paint for fun." I tapped my bag, which I had been scheduling to use to paint the park tonight, until I made these plans.

It turns out, when Ai means getting something to eat, and when I say I want a lot of it, she goes back to her roots- a tiny little mom-and-pop restaurant on the corner of a side street.

"Are we sure this place is even sterile?"

"Yes! I used to eat here all the time…lets go." I leaned against Ai.

"I wonder what made you stop…" Ai smiled, nudging me through the open door. At least it was warm inside; and the owners clearly knew Ai, as he greeted her with a smile and a warm hug, and the best seats- the ones next to the heater.

A few plates of appetizers later, Ai looked ready to puke.

"Oh, stop complaining; Ai, I know I've seen you eat more than that before."

"Shut up!" I shrugged, reaching into my black bag.

"So I assume you don't want me to tell you what happened with Li and I, do you Ai? If you want me to shut up…" Her eyes widened.

"Well, I didn't know there was something that juicy involved…" I leaned back in the chair, smiling.

"Really? I don't know…if you want me to be quiet…"

"Tell me!" I sighed, and shook my head, teasing her.

"Nah, I think I'll…" I tilted my chair back, and I felt Ai kick my chair, almost tipping me over. "Fine! Well, a few nights ago I went out to drink…and there was this man, trying to pick me up."

"As usual."

"As usual, and he started to get rough…next thing I know, Li's there, and the man totally backs off."

Ai cocked her head, smiling sweetly.

"OH YOU TWO WOULD MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE! UME! AWWW!! LI WAS YOUR ROMEO!" She shouted, practically at the top of her lungs.

The owner of the restaurant walked over to our table, and smiling; I knew he had been eavesdropping, and I rolled my eyes.

"I know a guy named Li…" The door to the shop swung open, and, of course, who appeared but the man who we just happened to be talking about? My cat-like reflects kicked in, and I sprung myself onto Li, instead of clamping the mouth of the owner like I should've.

"Hey! Li!"

"Hi Umeko." He smiled sweetly; I my eyes widened when I saw what he wearing. The shirt I had picked out for him? It made me slightly pleased to know I had made at least a tiny impact on him.

"Right…hi! Uh…what are you doing here?!" What was I doing? Behind me, I heard sniggers coming from Ai.

"Li's a regular customer of ours…just like Ai used to be."

"Sorry." Ai smiled sheepishly. I pleaded with Ai not to mention any of the things I had just told her; I didn't want Li to know that I still remembered that kindness…although; I'd have to repay him somehow.

"Li, so I've heard a little story about you playing a hero!" I felt myself start to disintegrate right into the floor boards.

"Sorry; but we weren't talking about that Li. It's another Li; a guy she knows from work." Ai winked at me. She remembered how Li had saved me; and she wanted to make sure I worked hard to reimburse him.

**Bridgettalladega: Hope you liked it! The next chapter's coming up soon...ish. Anyway, please review :) Pakah! (Goodbye in Russian, according to my computer)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bridgettalladega: Next chapter! Tada (If I spelled that right..) Hopefully, this will give you a feeling warm enough to battle with the snow coming down outside (If you're in the areas that are receiving snow) Anyway, review please! And, of course, enjoy!**

"Oh, sorry." The owner busied himself cleaning another table.

"Li? Would…you like to eat with us?" He shook his head.

"I couldn't intrude." I smiled softly, motioning for him to sit down.

"You wouldn't be. Besides, Ai's paying- not me." I shouldn't have mentioned that, but he smiled and sat down across from me.

"Li? The usual? And are you all ready to order?" I nodded, looking at Ai who were still tinted a light shade of green.

"Well, I we are…she looks sick. Ate too much, apparently."

"I can't pack it away like you can Ume!" I glared at Ai, before smiling at Li.

"Sorry; I have to warn you now, I eat like a pig when I want to." The owner put his hand on Li's shoulder.

"So does he!"

"Really? That's good; Ume here hates it when she eats more than a guy does…" I nodded, running my fingers through my hair. Great job telling the world about me Ai; Li was probably frightened by my strange personality…

"Umeko, I have to admit, you're hair looks amazing in the winter! Don't you think, Li?" Ai cried, turning towards Li. I knew what she was doing; trying to get him to compliment me, so then we'd have to have to have a conversation. Nicely played Ai, nicely played.

"It's very nice." I smiled at him; he was just as I assumed- a man who wouldn't say any words to hurt anybody. That was kind of…endearing, in a way.

"Thank you Li; oh, look…our orders are out!" I smiled widely as they placed multiple bowls in front of us- so many, in fact, that we couldn't see each other. This was the way I would've preferred it- I was also a messy eater.

And many, many bowls later, when I was finally full, Li was just finishing his last plate.

"Don't be embarrassed- keep eating. Hell, I'm not even paying for it. She is." I nodded in Ai's direction and he turned a light red. I smiled softly again, a smile that seemed to only feel natural around him. He was…kind of cute when he blushed.

"I feel bad making you pay for all of this Miss." He said, turning towards Ai.

"It's nothing- and please, don't call me Miss. I'm Ai."

"Hello Ai."

"I'm, of course, Umeko." I stretched as the bill was placed on our table.

"I have to help you pay…" Li almost whispered his eyes wide in shock.

"No; calm down Li." I turned to Ai. "I'll pay for him and me."

"But then I didn't give you anything for your present!"

"Yes you did; Li hand me the bill please." It wasn't as much as I would've expected, so I took the money from my wallet and laid it on the table, casually, as though this wasn't half my pay for the entire week. Even I could be nice sometimes- I just needed the right reason to be.

We paid, said our goodbyes, and headed out. It turns out that I lived near Li- not in his apartment complex, but one near his. It looked like I'd be walking home with him. I wasn't truly in the mood for conversation, but it felt awkward walking with him, silence passing like a thick wall between us. And Ai said I did have to be nice…

"Nice night, hmm Li?" I titled my head up at the sky, which had cleared and now the fake-stars shown brightly.

"Yes, it is."

"Usually, on nights like this, I go out painting…but Ai invited me to go to dinner…what do you think of painting?" I questioned trying to make it sound conversational.

"I don't really know: I don't like to have my picture painted…" He turned a shade of red again, and I laughed.

"It's okay to state your opinion, you know. You're going to get walked all over if you don't." He nodded.

"Sorry, Umeko."

"You don't have to apologize…I was just trying to help." And now I embarrassed him. Good job Umeko; you were supposed to be nice to him, not make him feel insecure.

"So, you don't like your picture painted? Does that mean you don't like it taken either?" I questioned again, and he nodded.

"No...I just…"

"You don't have to explain if you don't want."

"Thank you." I didn't know where else to go with my conversation, so I tried to turn it so I could do the talking.

"You know, I never really liked my picture taken or painted either. More, I like to be behind the camera, or the easel. Ha, easel- the one I can't afford because my job is two cents above minimum wage."

"Ah, that's too bad." He smiled sadly, and quickly snapped his head up, his gaze narrowing on two men that stood at the corner under the street light, glaring at us. One had a large scar down the side of his face; the other had cropped red hair.

"You know them, Li?" He shook his head, giving me an embarrassed smile.

"No, I just didn't like how they were looking at us…I thought they might be robbers or something." I smiled at him; he really was quite cute.

"Well, you could've handled them…like you did that guy in the bar."

We arrived at my apartment, and I was strangely sad to see him go.

He walked me up to my door, and waited until I got inside.

"Goodnight Li."

"Goodnight, Umeko." He began to walk down the hallway, down towards the steps.

"Li!" He spun around, facing me, his eyes once again wide. I smiled softly, sighing.

"Thank you…for everything." I felt the heat rise to my face, and I glanced down at my feet. I never had properly thanked him for saving me that one night…and he did walk me home tonight…

"You're welcome." He smiled, walking down the stairs. I watched until he was a dot in the distance, before closing the door to my apartment.

At least I could see why Ai wanted me to date him- he was cute, unlike the others guys that I had dated in the past. She wanted to give me a better future than what I had before…but I couldn't. I didn't want to date Li; he would probably become a friend, but he seemed to be friends with everyone, and that would be it.

Because having a relationship…with someone…that would actually care about me, who I could actually let down…scared me.

**Bridgettalladega: Poor Umeko! If you're wondering why some people call her Ume, and others call her Umeko, its because...how do I put this? Oh, friends and family are only allowed to call her Ume, kind of like a nickname. Anyway, wanted to clear that up. Hope you enjoyed! Review and...Takuss! (Goodbye in Eskimo from Greenland according to my computer)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Best Friend: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! LOVE IS IN THE AIR! OH, SO INTOXICATING THE DRINK OF LOVE IS ONCE WE DECIDE TO TAKE OUR FIRST SIP! THE LOVE IS THE VESSEL WHICH CAN WITHSTAND EVEN THE ROUGHEST SEAS! OH, WHAT WOULD THE WORLD BE WITHOUT SWEET, PURE**

**Bridgettalladega: *Throws Best Friend into duffel bag* Dear Goodness! I thought she'd never stop! *sniffs air* Ick, it reeks of sweetness in here...*clears throat* Anyway, since Best Friend got all the mushy-gushy stuff out of the way, I'll get right to the point. Next chapter! OH! PS. I OWN NONE OF THIS, EXCEPT MY OC's AND...the story line? Part of it? I don't know, but I know I don't own DARKER THAN BLACK! Uh...as always, enjoy!**

Two days went by before I even thought about Li or our dinner again. Then, came Sunday, the day that I decided I'd finally go down and paint the park, like I had wanted to days ago.

It was a brisk morning, and it seemed like not many people would be there today. Slowly, I laid out my art supplies and began to work, but my thoughts seemed to all trace back to Li.

How was it that I found myself laughing around him? How was it that he was so nice to me, while I was so brash and bold? But he did seem to be a really nice guy…sweet, and very caring. The way he protected me at the bar…it was something I knew I wouldn't forget.

When I snapped back to focus many hours later, I cleaned up my supplies, ready to head home, but that was when I heard the first distance wails.

Somewhere police sirens were screaming. It wasn't very unusual to hear those around here- what with contractors causing problems every day, and so much crime happening every other day.

I looked in the direction of the sounds; normally, something like this didn't exactly pique my interest, but today I was feeling quite nosy and going to see what was happening was reasonable enough, since it was in the direction of my apartment building.

I gathered up my paints and my bag, as I tried to dash down the street, while making myself look inconspicuous.

When I got to the scene, I felt sick for coming. Two people, two men, laid in the street, dead, their eyes rolled back into the head and blood pooling from wounds around their neck. I gaped in shock when I realized that these were the men from the night Li had walked me home…the one with red hair and the one with the scar…I looked around and found a police officer, a female with glasses and long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, examining the scene.

"Excuse me; but do you know what happened?" I asked, walking over to her.

"This is a crime scene; why are you here?"

"My apartment is right down the road…do I need to be worried about a murderer?" Faking innocent was a skill I had acquired after working at my job for so long. It was about as easy as playing dumb, and made me just as ill.

"No, there's nothing to be worried about; this was probably just a fight gone wrong."

"Thank you…"

"Chief Kirihara; if you see anything strange, contact me here." I nodded, tucking the card into my bag.

"Thank you so much." I bowed my head, and began walking away. No matter what this woman told me, I knew that this was the work of a contractor. And that made me sad.

Because, who was to say it wasn't my mother who killed those people? Who could tell? I didn't want to believe that she possessed the ability to do that, but she did. I couldn't lie to myself and pretend that she loved me anymore, or cared about me anymore…but I couldn't stop myself from wishing those things either. I couldn't stop myself from wanting the normal life I once had, the normal life I wish I still had.

I walked over to the kitchen, and stared at the picture of the sunset, before looking out my window.

"Mom, you should see this…your picture almost matches perfectly with the outside. Not that you'd care…" I smiled sadly, watching as the sky into the dark, as a few tiny pinpricks appeared in the sky. Tomorrow, there would be even less.

I really hoped that nobody else in my life would ever have to become a contractor- and I really hoped that I'd never have to get involved with one of them, ever again. They seemed to bring pain, even if they didn't mean to, even if they didn't know that they were.

I tried to think of happier thoughts to put me to sleep.

Around ten the next morning, there was rapid knocking on the door. I groaned, and threw on a jacket, before opening the door.

There stood Li, wide-eyed and blushing. I looked down; I was in a jacket, a bra, and a pair of underwear. I slammed the door, and quickly hurried over to my closet, throwing on some sweatpants.

I opened the door again, my face a deep red.

"Hi Li. Are you alright?"

"I heard two people got killed here last night and I was worried…about you." I smiled, running my fingers through my messy hair.

"That's sweet, Li. No, I'm okay though. It was those two men we saw on the corner a few days ago."

"So, are there…murderers around here?" I shook my head, trying to suppress a laugh.

"The cops told me I have nothing to worry about. They already caught the guy, after all." Li's eyes widened. So I told him a little white lie- it was better than having him worry about me.

"Was it…was it one of those…"

"People around here? Nah." If he was talking about contractors, I wasn't going to let on that I knew about them. In fact, I was trying to push the fact that it might have been a contractor out of my mind.

"Oh. Okay…I'm sorry if I woke you up, Umeko." He gave an embarrassed smile, before turning to go.

"Li! Do you, want to have lunch or something!?" The words tumbled out of my mouth, like the snow that was sliding off the banister at that very moment.

"Umeko…I would love to…but, uh…" I smiled sadly, now embarrassed myself.

"You don't have to explain, okay?" I assured quietly.

"I was going to say…uh, but if you want…to have….some dinner? Together…or maybe we could…"

"You know what I'd love? Some coffee…maybe around five?" Li smiled.

"I'd like some coffee too…five sounds good."

"So if we just happen to run into each other at that little corner café down town at five… we could, I don't know…share some coffee together, and maybe have some of their cake?" Li gave a light laugh.

"Sounds good." He gave a small nod, and was walking down the hall, and down the steps. I watched as him until he could be seen no more, just as I had the night he walked me home.

I slammed the door shut and tried to level my breathing. It wasn't a date…it was…we, as friends…as comrades…as two people who just happened to have great appetites, were going to hang out. At a set time. At a set place. Together.

No big deal, right?

**Bridgettalladega: *holds hands up innocently* I had no part in writing this...*coughs* My hands were...uh...possessed. Just kidding! I can be in a Valentine-y spirit when I want to...*dark face* AND I DON'T WANT TO BE. Just Kidding :) Please Review, and I hope you enjoyed! Fir Milenge! (Goodbye in Hindi, according to my computer)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bridgettalladega: Okay, now this just might seem like one of those mushy-gushy stories (Not that there's anything wrong with that!) But, when I post the end, all of this *motions to all previous chapters including this one* will make sense. It's one of those...uhh...genres of stories :)**

**Best Friend: For lack of a better word**

**Bridgettalladega: Correct! Anyway, enjoy, review, and...do the macarena!**

**PS. As I do not own Darker than Black, I do not own the Macarena...though I do, often wish I did :)  
**

I slammed the door shut and tried to level my breathing. It wasn't a date…it was…we, as friends…as comrades…as two people who just happened to have great appetites, were going to hang out. At a set time. At a set place. Together.

No big deal, right?

I paced around my apartment, trying to figure out what to do. So what if I was going to meet a friend for coffee? It was just a friendly meeting, wasn't it? A friendly meeting with a friend. With Li; remember, Mr. White Shirt? Mr. Bland? Mister…mister kind, caring man? It didn't matter at all; still I felt the blush still linger on my face.

I pulled out my cell phone, staring blankly at the street below, bursting at the seams. I knew only one person who'd be able to help me…unfortunately, that person wouldn't care to help me anymore, so the second best would have to do…

"Hello?" Ai's voice croaked. I ran my finger through my hair.

"Ai? I'm meeting Li for coffee tonight…" I instantly regretted telling her this information as my eardrum almost burst from the sheer pitch of her squeal.

"UME! YOU AND YOUR ROMEO, YOUR PRINCE CHARMING, YOUR…YOUR….HAMLET!" Her voice had the power to break the sound barrier, apparently.

"Didn't he die? Actually, didn't Romeo die too?" I asked sharply, trying to get her to forget anything I had just told her.

"Don't get me off topic! This is wonderful; you have to let me help you get ready!" I could see it now- stilettos, short red dress with a slit up the side…fishnets…

"No, no I think I'm good."

"What fun are you?" She pouted.

"Ai, I'm really confused…what if he thinks this is more than a friendly meeting?" I complained.

"What if you're denying that it really is?"

"WHAT?" There was silence on the line. A dial tone soon was heard as I slammed down the phone, and cursed under my breath.

So what if I was going out with Li tonight? It didn't matter, did it? He was going to remain a friend- I had to make sure of that. I didn't want to ruin anything we had together…even if that meant….

Even if that meant denying how my heart hammered against my chest when he had accepted. How my hands had began sweating, and I could feel myself melt like butter.

Even if this meant I'd deny that I had never experienced anything like the feel I got around him before. Never- not even when I was with my old "soul mate". He was nothing like Li…tattoos, piercings, a criminal record…

Even if that meant I'd deny that this….was more than a friendly meeting. Because, deep down, I felt like a princess in those stupid books I used to read when I was little.

At quarter of five, I left my house in a dark pair of blue jeans, and a deep green top that I heard accented my eyes- it wasn't as if it mattered, because Li would compliment me even if I looked like I just got run over by a truck. I came to the café and sat down, ordering a coffee to give me something to do while I waited for Li.

At six thirty, I ordered something to eat so I didn't look as nervous as I felt. I could barely finish the food, and ended up throwing it into the garbage can.

At seven thirty, I called Ai and asked her the time, just to make sure all of the clocks weren't playing tricks on me. It couldn't truly be over two hours since we planned to meet, could it?

At eight thirty, I refilled my coffee cup and angrily sipped the scalding liquid. The bitter taste of the natural coffee matched my mood.

At nine thirty, I tried to come up with reasons that he was this late- a meeting, traffic, or a horrible accident. Each one seemed more pathetic as time went on.

At ten thirty, the coffee shop closed, and I trudged home, angrily ready to pick a fight with the first thing that annoyed me, when truly I wanted to bash Li's face in for making me look like a fool. I was never made to look like a fool- he'd suffer hell when he next ran into me. If this was his idea of a joke, then my old boyfriends were gods.

I collapsed on my bed at eleven, and tried my hardest not to start crying. It wasn't like I was actually looking forward to going on a date with Li…I didn't care. I was just so damn angry that he made me look like a fool, waiting for him! I made a promise to give him hell if I ever saw him again.

Little did I know that I'd see him again tomorrow.

**Bridgettalladega: HEEEYYYY MACARENA! *clears throat* Uhm....yea! Hope you enjoyed :) PLEASE REVIEW...it makes me smile when you do! Adios! (Goodbye in Spanish as according to my computer) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bridgettalladega: Wow, I have not updated in a long time! Hello, once again! I think this is kind of a filler chapter...but the next one shows a lot of promise!**

**Best Friend: Yes, it does :) *coughs* just don't mess this up like you do *cough***

**Bridgettalladega: *glares* I DO NOT! Either way, enjoy :)  
**

"Li? No. He isn't…he couldn't do something like that." Ai stuttered, upon hearing the news that she had since dragged out of me. I should've never called her yesterday, because as soon as I had gotten to the store, she had wanted to know all the details of what had happened, and had pulled them out of me like a dentist pulling teeth. I rolled my eyes.

"All guys are capable of…forgetting about a meeting." I stated through gritted teeth, tearing open the cardboard box filled with stuffed toys for the up-coming Valentine's Day season. Never too early to start getting gifts; even if the holidays had only just passed, and the New Year hadn't really even begun yet.

"A meeting? I think I would call your arrangement with him a date…"

"A gathering." I angrily slammed the grinning stuff animals onto the shelves, wishing that it was possible to rip off their sown on goofy grins and shove them…no. No, I did not have enough money to buy the property I would damage.

"So, have you talked to him since then?"

"Do you think I would talk to someone who kept me waiting that long, Ai?"

"How am I supposed to know? All the times the biker dudes would tell you about their one teensy mistake with that one, unimportant girl, you even went so far to forgive them…"

"That was then. This is now. I actually…"

"You actually what?" I wheeled around to face Ai, clenching my fists.

"Stop trying to turn this into something it isn't! It doesn't matter that Li forgot about our date!" I screamed. Ai stared at me, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Date?" The word had gone unnoticed past my lips, and now I wished I could take it back.

"UGH!" I buried my head in my hands. I didn't know how I could have possibly made such a big mistake in my choice of words. It could have been due to the fact that once I had gotten home, I had gotten less than two hours of sleep.

Mulling over what had happened with Li took up most of my night last night. I had gone through the usual thought process; then, I had started plotting my revenge…

Then I had just turned to self-pity and woe, which was very much against my beliefs of forgetting and moving on.

"Uh…Umeko?" That voice instilled fear in me, and jump started anger of such an intensity that I feared I'd kill the voice's owner.

"I'll leave you two alone…" Ai muttered, leaving me in the toy aisle with the man who had doused any hope that I had in men.

"So Li." I turned to face him, and my heart almost stopped. I didn't remember the affect he had over me…I wanted to scream at him, tell him off, make him squirm, but I didn't know if I had it in me.

"Umeko…I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't…I had another…arrangement that was already set up."

"You mean you were seeing another girl? Fine; it wasn't like I wasted my evening waiting for you." I didn't stay there until eleven waiting for you.

"No, it wasn't another girl…Umeko, I'm so sorry." Li hung his head, and I crossed my arms tightly across my chest. That was when I saw the deep cut running from his cheek, down his neck, to his collarbone.

"What was your other arrangement, then?" I questioned calmly.

"I…I…"

"Did you happen to get in a fight?" I asked blatantly. His eyes widened, and his hand instinctively went to the spot I had been staring at.

"Oh…well, uh…"

"Li, can you just give me a sign that it was a fight?" He blushed a deep red, and looked down at his feet.

"Ah…there's my sign, I guess. Look, because it seems like you couldn't control whether or not you got in a fight, I'm going to give you another shot. But mess this one up, and all your white shirts will miraculously be turned pink." He looked up at me, his eyes sorrowful.

"Umeko…"

"Shut up, okay?" I took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Tonight. Seven. Dinner. You're paying." His eyes widened.

"But, uh…"

"Don't make me regret giving you another shot." I smiled, returning to stocking the shelves. "Pick me up at my place. Don't forget." Li nodded, gulping. He reached up on one of the shelves, grabbing a pink puppy dog.

"Li?"

"Huh?" He was a bright red, and I gave a light chuckle.

"I'm not the type of girl who likes chocolate…or stuffed animals." He blushed again, and placed it back.

"Oh…sorry."

"I like food though." I winked.

"I'll remember that." I kept my head bowed down, my smile hidden until he walked away.

"UMEKO! WHY DID HE NOT WALK OUT OF HERE WITH HIS TAIL BETWEEN HIS LEGS?" Ai cried, walking back down the aisle. I sighed, and shook my head.

"You were listening in, weren't you?"

"YES!"

"So you heard he got in a fight…nothing he could do, he can't control if he gets himself in a spat. It's not like it's his job to beat up people." She snorted.

"Yeah, I can't imagine sweet Li; hurting anybody…so about tonight…he's picking you up at your house?" I began to walk away.

"If he even comes. Maybe he'll be out, getting into another fight. Maybe he's a secret agent…oooo!" I waved my hands around.

At seven, after I done my make-up, and put on a soft, purple dress, I heard a knock on the door.

Upon opening the door, a thin smile crossed my mouth. There stood Li, in a dark black coat, a black shirt, smiling.

"Are you ready to go? You look beautiful." I laughed.

"You look handsome yourself…very…uh…debonair….with the trench coat and the black shirt." It didn't matter. Already, this night was starting better than the last one.

"Thank you Umeko...I had hoped you'd like it." He murmured softly, taking my hands as the apartment door shut behind me.

I just hoped that it was going to stay this way.

**Bridgettalladega: BUM. BUM. BUM! The trench coat could only mean one thing....gasp! Lol; I'll update soon :)****A****d****j****ö****´ så lä´nge! (Goodbye in Swedish according to my computer)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bridgettalladega: *sleep deprived* Hello...guys *yawn* **

**Best Friend: *throws bucket of cold water***

**Bridgettalladega: YOW! Okay, hello readers! I'm sorry I have not updated in....let's just a say an extremely long time. I've been so busy with everything going on...this was just one more item on my long to-do list! But never worry! I think this chapter is pretty good :) So, please enjoy!  
**

"So, where are we headed?" I asked quietly, feeling both happy and nervous. But, what was there to be nervous about? After all, this was only the friendly meeting I had told Ai about.... Li smiled, and once again, my stomach twisted in knots.

"I wanted to make up for our last date…so, I'm going to take us to Downtown!" I smiled softly; the places downtown weren't exactly cheap. They had the best food anybody could hope to eat, but their prices were above my pay check for even two weeks.

And Li was taking me there. He must have felt horrible about missing our date…wait. Did he just call it a date? What happened to a friendly meeting?!

"A....Our date?" I stuttered, stopping abruptly. Li's smile quickly faded, and a blush replaced it.

"Oh…do you want me to call it something else?"

"No." My answer must have shocked him, because his jaw dropped slightly before he smiled once again. That smile…I wanted him to smile more often. He looked so…well, even more innocent then he usually did when a smile lit up his face.

"Good…" I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, half-glad and half-worried about Li's response. Why was it good that this was a date? Certainly…certainly someone like me, someone who was used to dating the scum of the earth would not know how to date a sweet man like that. Certainly someone like me would mess this up…and someone like him, someone sweet, kind, and caring, would end up hurt.

"So…Li, what do you do for a living?" Maybe he was able to go to places like this all the time…though, I hardly doubted it. Someone who ate in the restaurants downtown probably wouldn't frequent the diner Ai had taken me to.

"Oh, you know…odds and end jobs. Nothing really special. I'm trying to pay for school...I'm just getting used to living around here." He stated sheepishly. I grinned.

"So you're a foreign exchange student?"

"Yes; what about you?"

"Oh, I'm out of high school for a year." I stated proudly; it was a huge accomplishment that I had been able to get out of high school. It wasn't that I was dumb, or I didn't study…but high school just wasn't my type of place. I liked being out…exploring, painting, instead of doing math and science.

"That's great! I'm trying to find permanent college courses here…" I sighed softly.

"Well, tell me what it's like. Even if I could've afforded college…I never could've gone." Li looked just as sad as me.

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Family Issues." I never could have left my mom when she had cared that I was alive. Now that she didn't though, I was left without the money to attend.

"Oh. I'm sorry Umeko."

"Please…call me Ume." I only let my closest friends call me Ume…but somehow, it didn't seem right not to let Li call me that…

"And what about you? What's with your family?" I quickly tried to change the topic, because, if Li found out that I had a contractor in the family, who knows what could happen? He probably would assume that I'd become something like that…some emotionless being, and it would scare him away.

"I…I don't have one." I frowned, and touched his arm lightly.

"I'm so sorry Li." Even though it was hard having no mother and a father who I didn't know, it was better than never having a family at all.

"It's okay…oh look, we're here!" He pointed at the restaurant in front of us, where women wearing furs and men wearing tuxedos walked in. I looked down at myself; I paled in comparison to these people. But Li…he seemed determined to go in.

"Oh…are you sure?"

"Positive." He set his jaw and took my hand, his rough palms encasing my delicate fingers. I blushed, the heat spreading from his body, through my hand, up to my face.

We took a seat in a corner, our backs pressed against a wall, the door in clear view.

Honestly? I've never had a better time with a guy. I've never laughed so much, or felt as beautiful as I did when I was with Li. I felt like a lady; I felt like nobody, not even the ladies in the fur, or the ladies with the million-watt smiles could feel as rich as I did.

It was strange; the feeling of caring what someone though of me. Taking another's feelings into consideration before speaking.

It was nice. No, it was more than nice…it felt natural. Perfect.

As we all know, perfect things hardly last long.

I saw the man before Li did. My eyes widened, and my fork fell out of my hand, clattering to the table, smashing into my glass. Nobody else seemed fazed by the presence of a new man in the doorway. Nobody had the same reaction as me.

Well, nobody but Li.

Li turned around to see what had shocked me so much, and his fingers clenched around his glass. This man....

"Li…just, don't…he's…" I called, trying to keep my voice steady, trying to prevent Li from getting killed from a contractor. I was sure that this was what that man was; the way his eyes felt stone cold as he stared angrily at Li. Li ignored me, probably too scared to move.

Li glared at the man with the eyes that had since turned bright red, and suddenly, the restaurant was bathed in darkness. There were shrieks of the people around us, and I wished that Li would tale my hand, to let me know he was okay, still here, that I didn't lose another to a contractor.

The only thing I remember before I shut my eyes was a bright glow of an electric wire, and a name.

Who was Hei?

**Bridgettalladega: *at piano* BUM. BUM. BUM! Could Li's secret be exposed?! *gasp* Oh no! We'll just have to see :) I hoped all enjoyed this chapter...and, Auf Wiedersehen! (Goodbye in German according to my computer)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bridgettalladega: *bows* I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN...FOREVER! I NOW UNDERSTAND THE TERM MARCH MADNESS....even though I know it generally applies to basketball. **

**Best Friend: Bridgettalladega hasn't even seen the inside of her house in about a week....**

**Bridgettalladega: So I hope this chapter makes up for it! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

In the dark, I quickly grabbed the only item around that could protect me. A butter knife, lying in the bread basket, its' edge dull. It was better than nothing, but against a contractor, it was almost as though I was holding nothing at all.

"So, now we meet, BK201." It was a rough voice, the same one that had called out the name Hei.

There was more electric glowing, and I saw a man, a white mask over his face, attack the contractor who had walked in the door. Slowly, I rose out of my seat, my legs moving me without my mind's consent.

"Were you waiting long? I knew you had been tracking me all week." I didn't even know where I was going, but suddenly, I found myself at the door. With a great shove, I threw myself against it and walked out, running down the block, running away from that place.

I stopped at a street light, and wiped at my face, not realizing that I had been crying, or that my fingers were bloody, as I had clutched the knife the wrong way, and held onto it too tightly.

Li. Li could be dead. A sob choked in my throat, but I swallowed it, not allowing it to escape. I didn't care if Li died; that wasn't the reason I had run away. That wasn't why I had left, no, I had left because…

Because…

I buried my head in my hands, the tears mingling with the blood. I didn't care about Li…I didn't care that he was sweet, or made me feel as great as did.

None of that mattered.

I felt light hands on my shoulders, and I wiped at my eyes, composing myself. If it was a cop, I didn't know what I'd tell them.

But it wasn't. A gentle smile, deep blue eyes, and choppy black hair hung in a face that I was only too glad to see.

"Li! DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME!? YOU SHOULD'VE LEFT WHEN YOU COULD! WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE!? YOU'RE AN IDIOT YOU KNOW! THAT BK201 GUY COULD'VE KILLED YOU!" I screeched, suddenly furious at him. His smile didn't falter as he pulled me into his arms.

I almost allowed myself to relax, but the thought of him, almost dead kept me from getting too close. I didn't want him ripped away from me…and the more I got to know him, the more he seemed like the type of guy that took stupid chances.

Like even hanging around with me, much less taking me on a date.

"Ume…don't worry about me, okay?" I nodded, and he wiped at my face.

"Do you want to go and walk around?" I nodded again, feeling like a puppet now. Strangely, I was glad that Li was the one holding the strings. He'd never do anything to hurt me.

We walked to the nearest park, and lay down on the grass.

"I'm glad you're okay." I whispered, after a long silence. He smiled at me.

"Thank you Ume…I was afraid…that you were angry at me." His face turned a beet red, and I laughed.

"No."

"Good." He stated, and I laughed again, staring upwards. A twinge of sadness went through me, and I pulled myself closer to Li.

"I remember lying here when I was little, just staring up at the sky. I always felt so tiny, and honestly, that's why I liked it so much." I rested my head cautiously against his chest, ready to move at a moment's notice. He didn't resist, and slowly, I let myself relax.

I laughed and propped myself up on my forearms, leaning over him so that my hair fell in his face.

"Too bad that falling stars have to mean such horrible things now." He sighed, and I hoped I hadn't said too much.

"If only the real stars would come back…" I rested against him once more.

"I'd be happy again." I whispered, and he sat up.

"You're not happy?" I shook my head quickly.

"It's not that I'm not…happy, per say. It's just I'd feel so much better...if…things went back to the way they were before." He stood up and helped me to my feet.

"Before the gate?" He whispered. Before contractors. Before feelings became an option. Before…back when I had a mother. He question, the innocence sparkling in his eyes. I nodded as the cherry blossom tree behind us creaked in the wind. I stood on my tip-toes so he and I saw eye to eye while wrapping my arms around his neck, testing what he was comfortable with. His hands brushed against my waist, and I flipped my hair over my shoulders.

"Do you remember the old stars?"

"Yes." There was remorse in his voice, a sadness that I didn't wish to dig up.

"Can you see them? If you close your eyes…don't they just seem to dance? Just like they used to?" I asked, breathlessly, closing my eyes and imagining myself, as a little girl, staring up at the sky.

When my eyes began to flutter open again, we stared at each other for a moment; turning more nervous with each passing second.

"Li…" His mouth pressed against mine, and soon we were enveloped in a deep kiss. The world had melted away once again; it was just the two of us, the two of us kissing, our warmth spreading to the other, keeping them warm and safe. He pulled away, a deep red. His cell phone had begun to buzz.

"I…" He started. I pressed my finger to his lips.

"Shh…you don't have to explain, okay?" He nodded, walking away. I sat on the ground and began smiling so wide that I thought my mouth would burst.

My lips had found his on instinct. His arms had gone around my waist on impulse. He had pulled me closer him in an instant. The kiss was still immeasurable.

I had just kissed Li. I had just kissed Li. I had just kissed Li.

I had just lost my heart to Li.

**Bridgettalladega: AW! That was one of my favorite parts :) Please review, and...I'M SORRY! I'm going to try and update more frequently, but I don't know if I can promise anything. Zài jiàn!!! (Goodbye in Mandarin Chinese as according to my computer)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bridgettalladega: FORGIVE ME! March was busy; April was even worse! I tried to get this chapter up A.S.A.P, and even now, I'm busy so I can't really type for long!**

**Best Friend: She really is! So much work this month!**

**Bridgettalladega: Thanks for being such good reviewers and sticking this out with me! I promise to upload more frequently...as soon as this hectic-ness clears up. So, please enjoy!!!  
**

I would like to say that losing your heart is an easy thing to deal with. I would like to say that it doesn't take long to get comfortable with having another person in your life. Someone to care about, someone to look forward to seeing.

These would all be lies…or, only half-truths.

I found that it was hard to think about Li before I acted- before I became extremely irrational, and did something outlandish. I found it weird, that even three months after our first kiss I felt like we were both hiding secrets, both strangers to one another, although our lips, our hands, our bodies, knew each other very well.

I knew my secret was something that couldn't get out- something, that I couldn't tell people for fear that they would become scared, or upset. I didn't want to risk what I had with Li over my past. Because…I did care for him. I did care about his well-being, and the way he felt, and that he was happy.

It was the first time in a long time that I cared about anybody but myself.

"So…meeting Li after work?" Ai teased, watching intently as I applied more lipstick, gazing at my reflection in the shiny metal of the cash register.

"Maybe…" I shrugged, throwing the tube back into my purse. Ai shook her head, and began getting the store ready for closing time.

"You two…"

"What?" I practically snapped, before biting my lip and staring anxiously at the door.

"I was just going to say that you two make a very odd couple…now that I see you guys together…" I turned towards the door, as Li walked in, smiling that smile at me. The smile that made me melt.

Only then did I realize he was limping. I shot a quick glare in his direction.

"Ai…"

"I mean, you two…seem so distant. For a boyfriend and girlfriend, anyway…"

"Ai…"

"You two…"

"AI! I need to leave you to close down the store!" I rushed over to Li, and glanced at him, quietly examining his body, as his hands held his black coat at his side. No scratches that I could see…

"Hi Ume." He acted as though nothing was wrong, and gently, I pressed my head against his shoulder.

"What happened this time?" I stated boldly as we walked outside, passing a silver-haired girl in a purple dress, who had a blank stare on her face.

I knew instantly what she was- I had heard about people who lost all emotions, just like contractors…they were called dolls, and they used their observer spirits to spy on people. They were sometimes given the memories and personality of another person, which I found sad. Did they remember their past life? Did they even know they had a past life, one where they could smile and joke and feel things?

"What do you mean?" This made me snap. There was only so long I could keep my front of obliviousness, and now, it melted away.

"Li! I mean you're hurt! What the hell happened?!" Then I saw it. His hands, His coat. A distraction. I ripped away the coat and looked at his hands, which still grasped at his side.

The silver haired girl seemed to nod in encouragement as I pulled his bloody hands off his side. He winced, seething as I pushed up his shirt. A large, gaping slash went across his stomach, from side to side. My legs felt like jelly, as I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It's…nothing." He gritted his teeth together, and I clasped his hand within mine.

"Don't play the fool with me! Now tell me what happened before I rip it out of you!" He sighed.

"I…was attacked." It seemed like this was painful to admit; though, in my eyes, it didn't make him any less of a man. He had gotten attacked before; he took stupid risks, ones that I was sure he didn't know were exactly risks…but they happened to him all the same.

"Damn bastards; why the hell were you walking through the alleyway behind the restaurant at night anyway!?" I knew he took the shortcut through there, to get to the store quicker, but it was extremely dangerous for anybody to go there…

"Huh? Oh, because…"

"Never mind; it was a rhetorical question. Let's go." I placed his arm around my shoulder, and slowly, we made our way back to my apartment building.

Once inside, I helped him onto a chair, before rushing over to the sink and getting a rag.

"Li…"

"Yes Umeko?"

"Please try and be more careful…" I walked over to him, pressing the rag against his wound. He winced, but didn't fidget as much as he did when I was painting him.

"I'm sorry for making you do this."

"Nobody makes me do anything…" I looked up at him, giving him a soft smile. "I did this because I hate to see you hurt." I saw tears forming in his eyes, and I pulled the rag away. "Sorry if this hurts a lot. I…I haven't really taken care of anybody in a long time. Including myself."

"It's not that." I grabbed a roll of gauze that I kept stored in my cabinet, and wrapped it around his waist.

"Then what is it?"

"Oh, nothing." I nodded and finished wrapping the bandage around him. He didn't look at me anymore, even though I could still see the tears in the edge of his eyes.

"What are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh. Just that picture over there…the one with the sunset?" I smiled.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I like it. Did you paint it?"

"Nope. My mom."

"She's a great painter."

"Was. A great painter." I stood up, walking over to the sink, washing the rag out.

"Uh…if you don't mind me asking about your mom…"

"She's not…Beauty isn't important to her anymore." I smiled sadly at him, shaking my head. "Never mind. It's the past, its not important." He nodded, and I crouched on the ground, resting my head in his lap.

"You…you're important to me. I want to know you Ume, I want to…I care about you." I smiled, and nuzzled my face into the demin fabric covering his knees.

"You're important to me too Li." I stood up, walking towards the window. "And that's why I'm not telling you." He stared at me, puzzled. I gave him a light kiss, and stared out the window.

I wasn't going to risk anything I had with Li, our delicate relationship, built on love, lies, lust....for anybody. Especially someone with no emotions.

Especially a contractor. I would not risk anything for a contractor.

**Bridgettalladega: I know, I know, not much substance, but I wanted to put something out! Any ideas for future chapters will be dully noted! Alas, I must go and work now! A bien tot!! (Goodbye in French, literally see you soon, as according to my computer)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bridgettalladega: I feel like I keep apologizing for not updating....Sorry! But, I've been really busy...really! Just so much work lately! It's like, these past few month, I've barely seen my computer, much less remembering that I had one!  
**

**Best Friend: Really! Lots of work!**

**Bridgettalladega: I hope you enjoy this chapter though....please review if you read it! I want to have a lot of feedback on where you think this is going to end up!  
**

Life, they say, never takes sides. Life doesn't discriminate- it doesn't matter if you're a nice person, or a horrible person. You can lose someone just the same. It doesn't matter if you love the person with all your heart, or if you just met them. If you cheated on them, life could throw a pregnancy or a death your way. But, shouldn't life be a little judgmental and not let too many bad things happen to one person? Shouldn't life not give a person so much that they're at their breaking point?

Life. What a cruel word.

I wrapped my jacket tighter around me, as I lit another cigarette and stared into the icy blackness. It was a strangely cold spring night, and I was supposed to have met Li for a date a little over an hour ago.

After one night Li had been…different.

After the one night that I got hurt by a contractor. I remembered it vividly...

I had been walking down the street towards my apartment, my bag tucked carefully around my arm, finishing my painting for the day. I had gotten some amazing shots of the cherry blossom trees in full bloom, and I couldn't wait to get home to hang them to dry. I was thinking maybe I'd even give one to Li.

I didn't expect anything to happen right then; it was a war, day, and the sky was a light blue, a warm color, matching the feeling of the day- but nothing that seemed peculiar, nothing that seemed like a warning. I rounded the corner, my apartment in sight, when I saw him.

He was tall, about 6'3", 6'4", and had deep auburn colored hair. His skin was a light tan color, but his eyes; his eyes pierced me. They were a deep amber color, with light flecks of green around the pupil. He was very strange looking, and hesitantly, I took a step closer.

"Are you Umeko Rinayama?" He questioned, stepping closer to me. I felt my personal space bubble being invade; I took two steps backwards, my back growing closer to the brick wall surrounding my complex.

"I might be. Why do you ask?" I stated coolly. He smirked at me.

"If you are, tell BK201 this." His eyes flashed red, and I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. My hands instinctively went there as I fell to the ground, losing my breath. His eyes returned to their normal color, and he shoved his hands in his pocket, before walking away.

I pulled my hands off of my stomach, and screamed. Blood; red, coating my hands, staining them. I didn't care; I lifted up my shirt and gasped. A deep wound ran around the front side of my stomach; it was so deep that it seemed like it was etched in there. I darted upstairs and collapsed on the floor, tears in my eyes. Quickly, I picked up my phone.

"Li, is that you?" I stated calmly, though I felt like crying.

"Yeah, I'm here Umeko. Are you okay? You sound upset…" I gulped in air.

"Li, can you come over here?" I pleaded into the phone.

"Umeko! What's wrong?" His voice rose with each syllable.

"Someone…attacked me...I just need your help." I muttered. He gasped.

"I'll be right over. But I have to know something. Umeko, did he say anything to you?" I nodded, thinking.

"He told me…I'll tell you when you get here." I hung up the phone, and pulled all the blinds shut. Moments later, there was a harsh knocking on the door.

"Umeko! It's me; Li. Please open up." I unlocked the door, and collapsed into his arms, grateful for the familiar face.

"I'm so glad you came…" I murmured, placing my head into the spot right below his neck, trying to blink back tears.

"What did the contractor say to you?" He asked, once I had closed the door and brought him inside. I pulled away from him; he looked down at his shirt, a thin line of blood on it.

"He told me…to tell BK201 this." I lifted up my shirt. Li's eyes narrowed.

"What did he look like?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"That's…I'll tell you later. I need…I can't clean this by myself…" Li nodded, and went over to the cabinet, grabbing the bandages I had recently used on him. Carefully, his nimble fingers worked the large dressing around my waist.

"Tall, auburn hair. Light tan skin…and these weird eyes. Amber colored; with flecks of green around the pupil."

Li's face contorted in pain, and I thought that he might burst into tears. I tried laughing the situation off.

"It's nothing Li…really; I know how…I know how contractors can be." I murmured. Li looked up at me, shocked.

"Contractors?"

"You have to have heard the rumors about them…cold, emotionless killers?" I smiled at him, and touched his face, cupping it as he tied the bandage around my waist securely.

"Umeko…"

"Don't hate them too much…Li because even they knew how to love once. I mean, my mom loved me once…" I smiled as though I was joking, but I felt nothing but pain.

I took a deep inhale of my cigarette, and gently blew out the smoke ring, watching as it drifted away on the breeze.

Ever since then, Li had acted strangely; I wish I hadn't told him that information…I wish he was still painfully oblivious.

From somewhere in the alley besides the store, I heard a fight going on. How horrible would Li feel if he found me mangled and bloody in an alley, knowing that if would've just showed up on time, he could've saved me?

I slowly rose from the bench and began walking over as the fight worsened.

**Bridgettalladega: So! PLEASE REVIEW! Again, I'm sorry I haven't update much...and now I'm updating even though I am over-worked...and such Hahaha, but please review! And thank you for sticking with this story! Kwaheri! (Goodbye in Swahili as according to my computer)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bridgettalladega: Hey! Ohmygoodnessgracious this was hard to write! I had to go through like, eight online articles to know how to write something like this....**

**Best Friend: *whispers* Reviews on this would be more than greatly appreciated**

**Bridgettalladega: So, yeah, please enjoy! (Oh, this isn't...I have....5 more chapters? Possibly?)  
**

As I walked towards the darkened alley, my stomach twisted in knots. I hoped Li hadn't tried to cut through the alley again…what if it was him getting beaten up in the fight? What if he was dying, and I was being selfish, just strolling over to watch?

I broke into a sprint, and stood at the mouth of the alleyway, as my eyes widened.

Li wasn't here…Li wasn't getting hurt…because this was a fight between two contractors. Contractors, one in a mask and a dark attire, the other one the man that had attacked me a few weeks ago, the auburn haired one.

I hid behind a dumpster, peering out from around the corner as the verbal spat, and the taunting continued.

"So, BK201, got my message, did you?" The auburn haired man stated, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" The masked man spit cockily, mocking the other man by taking steps closer, only to retreat again.

"It seemed like the only way to get you to fight me was to injure your little girlfriend." Wait…wait…wait what!

I screamed behind the hand that covered my mouth. BK201…injuring his girlfriend…the message…Li? No, Li wasn't a contractor…but…wait, didn't he ask what the "contractor" said to me, instead of what happened, or what the man said to me?

I bent over and vomited quietly, trembling slightly, wishing that these thoughts would just leave. But, I couldn't tear my eyes from the fight.

"I'm here now, aren't I? So let's fight." Li…no, the masked man pulled a pronged knife out of his pocket, and flung it towards the other contractor, who easily dodged it, crouching on the ground. The auburn haired man laughed, as though humoring BK201.

The masked man recoiled his knife as the auburn haired man lunged at him, and BK201 easily hooked the knife onto the top of the building, swinging and kicking the other contractor down to the ground.

The grounded contractor wiped the blood off his face as his eyes glowed a bright red. Suddenly, I felt as though all the oxygen was being sucked out of the alley and my throat swelled shut. Was I going to die too? Was this it for me…and what about the masked contractor?

This attack obviously provoked BK201, as suddenly, his pronged knife seemed to have gained an electric charge. When he threw this time, it didn't miss.

The auburn man began to spit blood, before collapsing in a heap on the ground. Was it over? Was he truly dead?

BK201 walked over, pulling the knife out of the corpse, looking down at his kill.

For some unexplainable reason, I stood and walked into the contractor's clear view.

The contractor stared at me for a minute, before beginning to walk away.

"Who…who are you?" I called, running up to the man. If this was true…if this was Li…I stood in front of the contractor, my fingers wrapping around the mask. I gave a light tug, taking the mask off with trembling fingers.

The mask smashed to the ground, as did my stomach, when my worst fears were confirmed. There he stood, with his eyes glazed over- unfeeling, cold, cruel. He stood there, calm as I had ever seen him, blood dripping off his hands, off the pronged knife he had used moments before.

"Li? Why?" I was angry, I was sad, I was…confused.

"I'm a contractor, Ume."

"I CAN SEE THAT! WHY DID YOU LIE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! HELL, WHO ARE YOU! ARE YOU EVEN LI!" I screamed, my voice ricocheting off the alley walls, blasting back with a terrible amount of force.

"No."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU THEN?"

"Hei." Figures. Black- mysterious like the night.

"Why did you do this to me?" I felt tears leak down my face, but I made no moves to stop them.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you let me trust you? Why did you let me believe that you were any different from all the others? You knew who you were; you knew you were playing me, and you knew how shattered I would be when I found out."

"Ume…"

"But you didn't care, did you? Because caring, along with consideration for others, is NOT A RATIONAL ACT, IS IT HEI! AND WHILE I BOUGHT INTO EVERY SWEET, MANUPLATIVE SMILE YOU THREW MY WAY, YOU SAT THERE, SATISFIED THAT YOU WERE WINNING WHATEVER SICK GAME YOU DECIDED TO PLAY WITH ME!" I slapped him, my hand colliding with his face, making a whipping sound too depressing and too enjoyable for words.

"Ume…please…"

"I never want to speak to you again Hei. Just get away from me, and stay the hell out of my life." I wiped the tears from my eyes as I left him standing in that alley.

If it was Li, I would've stayed and made sure that he got out okay. But this was Hei- who was a contractor, who didn't care. Who I didn't care about.

**Bridgettalladega: Disclaimer: I CAN'T WRITE FIGHT SCENES! Hahaha, I thought I'd tell you AFTER the fact...anyway, please review and tell me how I did? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter....yeah! I may have more time to write soon...finally, my workload is easing up :)**

**Best Friend: Yea!**

**Bridgettalladega: Hahaha, anyway Fir Milenge! (Goodbye in Hindi according to my computer)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bridgettalladega: I was listening to Howling by Abingdon Boy School, and I needed, NEEDED, to write this. I love that song! It put me in the Darker Than Black mood!**

**Best Friend: I hope all of you like it!**

**Bridgettalladega: I wrote this way past the acceptable time to be writing, so I apologize if there are mistakes! I hope you enjoy it though! (It's kind of filler-y...but guess what! I'm going to have...well, actually I can't tell you, but I can almost guarantee you'll like it!)  
**

I wished that I was one of those girls who got their heart broken, went home, cried, ate ice cream, called friends, and slept all day the next day. I wished I could've been normal like that…

But, who was I kidding? Was I ever normal?

I went out and got myself so wasted that it felt like the ground was carrying me home, instead of my own two feet. The world was on a tilting spree; I struggled to keep straight, and giggled every time I felt the brace of the wall. Who cared that I was drunk! I didn't have to keep anyone in mind anymore! I was free! Everything was a cool blur; I collapsed on the floor of my apartment and began laughing hysterically.

How ironic! How ironic was it that a contractor ended my old life, and ended any chance of my life now taking off? How ironic that my life kept revolving around them! Most people went their whole lives without ever seeing a contractor- much less dating one!

And it was Li! Who would've thought? Kind, caring, unfeeling, cruel, killing LI! Wow, I had such awesome luck picking out guys! Why had I ever thought Li would be any different? At least I knew that none of the guys I used to date had secret identities! Ai was right! Li and I were really distant for a boyfriend and a girlfriend…because I wasn't dating a guy named Li! His name was Hei!

I found tears running down my face, and I realized they weren't from laughing…they were from pain. It hurt- they weren't lying when they said that you'd only wish you could die from a broken heart.

I found myself wishing that I wasn't so alone right now…that I still at least had Li, a guy to curl up next to, who could help me through this.

Why was it that Li…Hei still controlled my life? I had to forget about him! There was never a Li! Li was made up! A persona!

I tried to make myself fall asleep….things always looked better in the morning, didn't they?

The only problem with sleep is dreams. I hated them, and suffered through them. Sweet dreams that made me cry when I woke up. Horrible dreams that made me scream in terror, making me wish that Li, at least the Li I had known, was besides me…

I was never happier that the morning light broke through the sky, and although my hangover felt like a sledgehammer was taken to my head, at least it put a true feeling to the emotional pain I felt.

Work. Oh god…what did I tell Ai?

I slowly moved myself over to the shower, washing out my hair and the sickly smell of vodka and liquor that lingered on my body, oozing out through my pores. I scrubbed at the dark circles lining my eyes, and poured a bottle of mouthwash into my mouth.

Would Ai be able to tell that something happened? She usually was able to tell when something was awry, before you even knew yourself…

She'd definitely ask what was wrong.

I couldn't tell her I had been dating a contractor…I didn't want her to worry for her safety. I didn't want anyone to have to worry about being around me…that was why no one, with the exception of Hei, had known about my mother.

I truly regretted that now. He had never deserved to know…I had never known him well enough to tell him such a piece of my past.

I trudged to work, passing the places that had seemed so much more inviting only a day ago….the restaurants, the cafes, the park…the park where I had first kissed him…

What a mistake to think that it was an innocent kiss.

I flung open the door to the store, and walked to the back storage room, collapsing against a shelf.

"Umeko? Umeko?" It was Ai. Quickly, I busied myself with arranging the storage. Don't let her look at you; don't let her see you….

"There you are! How was your night?" I didn't say anything…what could I say? She turned me towards her, and took in my appearance.

"Wow…looks like your nightcap went to an early morning cap too…"

I broke into tears. Ai looked shocked; I didn't cry. I was Umeko Rinayama, who had about as much feelings as a contractor! There weren't supposed to be tears!

"Li…Li and I…we're done." I sobbed, bracing myself against the metal racks of clothes that hung behind me. If there was one white shirt in there, I was toast.

"I'm sorry Ume! What happened!" Ai hugged me, and although I pretended to hate it, I craved the touch of someone else.

This was just the beginning of me shutting away everyone.

"Li…Li wasn't who I thought he was." I sobbed, the sobs not only aching my body but my splitting head too.

"Oh, I'm sorry Umeko…you went out and got wasted, didn't you?"

"Would I be doing…anything else?" I hiccuped, clutching my head in my hands.

"We'll find you another Li…I promise."

I didn't want another Li. Never again did I want another Li.

"Okay." I whispered, straightening myself, and wiping away my tears. I didn't have time to cry…I couldn't cry over a contractor. I'd never shed more tears over them.

They'd never shed tears for me.

I wished that I could've taken the advice that I had given Li, to not hate contractors because even they once knew how to love someone, or something.

But I was telling him that so that he wouldn't be afraid. I didn't want Li to afraid walking around, with contractors on the run. But…but I knew that I was a hypocrite, that the advice wasn't going to apply to me…because when Li broke my heart, I began to hate Hei. I hated him, not only because he was a contractor, but…

But…

Because he had forced me to love one.

**Bridgettalladega: Okay, so? What do we think! I hope you enjoyed it...I spent ACTUAL time doing it! Hahaha, I probably should've been working...but, eh, I've stopped caring about working for a little bit :) Please review! Thanks to all who read and review! Niyawa tel! (Goodbye in Pipil, as according to my computer) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bridgettalladega: Yes, another...filler-ish chapter? PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**

**Best Friend: Actually, with some of the events occurring in the proceeding chapter, you get a feeling for the character's dynamic personalities...**

**Bridgettalladega: *looks confused*What did you do with Best Friend! Anyway, please enjoy! I promise the next chapter...well, I've already written the next chapter ;) Just critiquing it! So please enjoy this one!  
**

Life had to return to normal, didn't it? People had their hearts broken all the time. They even made up sayings about it; there's plenty of fish in the sea, it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all…

Liars. Every single one of them. If I had never loved Hei, I would've never been in so much pain right now over losing him. There weren't that many fish left in the sea due to pollution and over-fishing. All lies told to help mend your broken heart.

And none, not one of them worked. Ai tried all week to cheer me up, introduce me to new guys, but all I wanted to do was eat, go home, paint, sleep, and eat more.

But mostly paint. I realized that through painting, I could say what I was afraid to put into words. What needed to be said, but couldn't be understood through any language but sight.

I tried to explain this to Ai one night, a week and a half- actually, exactly a week and 4 days- after Hei's secret had been exposed. She didn't understand at all.

And I didn't really expect anyone to.

"Ume, I think we should go to that park cookout tonight. Hot guys…all around….you need to get over him. And you know it's the truth." I looked down, sifting through the money in the cash register again, for the tenth time, trying to distract myself.

I didn't like going out anymore either. What if I saw Hei kill another person? What did I do then? I knew that I should report him…but…I kept chasing that thought away…because if they found out I knew about a contractor…they'd erase my memory...all I had left of our time together…

"I really don't want to. I'm going to go home again…I've felt sick lately."

"Love sick? Heart sick?"

"No. Just…" I sighed, and looked out the window. How did I describe how I felt? I didn't know if it was possible. I felt too tired, too stressed, to gone to do anything.

"Listen to me. You are going to go out with me tonight. We are going to have a great time." She stuck the key into the cash box, locking it tight.

"Ai…"

"No arguing! Now come on!" I grudgingly let her lead me out of the store, and down to the park that brought a cold chill up my spine as soon as we got past the entrance, near the fountains.

"Ai….I don't feel good." I didn't- I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I felt sick, like I shouldn't be here, like I was a witness to something I shouldn't be.

"What? You just got here! No, you can't chicken out of this one Ume!" I shook my head, and crossed my arms against my chest. This didn't feel like my normal state of backing out…I felt odd chills rising throughout my body, and I didn't want to be here.

I turned around, trying to seem calm, only to see the last flickering of a blue-ish tint coming from the fountain. I was being tracked…

"Ai…" I called, stopping in place, my breath sucked out of me.

"Come on Ume!" Ai grabbed my hand, and I bowed my head…did the contractors know that I still had my memories because of Hei? Did he tell them that I knew all about their hidden world? I shivered once again, and followed Ai to the sounds of the laughter coming from the cookout area.

I scanned the grounds casually, before sighing. He wasn't here…and that was good…wasn't it? I didn't want to see him…right? If he wasn't here, then I hadn't been being tracked…and I was alright. For at least another night.

"Ai?" I smiled at her mischievously, trying to convince her, and myself, that I was back, and alright.

"Yes?"

"Let's go!" I took her hand, and drug her over to the closest group of males. I was going to forget for tonight…I was going to forget about pain, about tears. But I was going to remember too…I was going to become the old Umeko Rinayama.

It was working well; I was tough, acting without thinking, not caring, back to my old self. Back to the old me that I never realized was so lonely.

And then…

"Oh god…look." Ai whispered, gently nudging me. I turned my head ever so slightly, and got a glimpse out the corner of my eye. A man and a girl. A black haired man, and a silver haired girl. A black haired man named Hei, and a silver haired girl. A black haired contractor named Hei, and a silver haired doll.

Together. In front of my eyes. Hei was looking around….

"I have to go." I stood up, as Ai failingly grasped at my arm. I darted back home, running, tripping through the darkness. I wanted to keep my memories…I needed to keep them. I'd be nothing without my past…I couldn't forget what I needed to remember.

I scrambled through my paint bag, trying to find the color of rage, of sadness, of pain. Why wasn't there a color for lost hope? Why wasn't there a color for broken hearts, for sadness, for tears? For aching, for misery? They could sell thousands of that color.

Why had I agreed to go out with Ai? I knew this would happen…because it was me. If it was anyone else, they would've had a lovely time. But it was me; I knew they'd try and hunt me down. It was going to happen; but I needed to remember! Who said it was okay to take away the memories of a person? Who was mighty enough to feel like they could do that?

My finger sliced against something, and instinctively, I put my finger in my mouth, muffling a curse. What just cut me? I didn't keep any scissors in my bag…and it felt just like a tiny cut…

I reached into the bag, shoving aside my paints and brushes, until I came to a thin piece of paper. A business card.

Chief Kirihara's business card. The police officer who was working on the contractor case.

If I found anything strange…

Well, Hei certainly wasn't normal, was he?

I grabbed the card tightly in my hand, and walked over the phone, taking it off the wall, and glancing down at the card.

Hei…well, he'd get what he'd deserved. He'd get killed, or locked up, or used as test subject and put through hellish experiments.

He'd get what he deserved.

What a killer deserved.

What a contractor deserved.

I looked at the phone in my hand, and punched in the number quickly, my fingers dancing over the buttons.

"Chief Kirihara."

"Uhm…I'm Um…I have a lead on a case you might be interested in." I didn't want to say my name…the less association I had with contractors, the better.

"Continue…"

"Uhm…" As I stared at my mother's painting on the wall, I found myself unable to form words.

My mother was a contractor…did she deserve this? Would I tell about her? She'd be gone….out of sight, out of mind, right?

No…because…I'd remember. I'd remember killing someone. I'd carry around the guilty of taking a life. They'd try to erase it….but feelings like those wouldn't leave. Whether you remembered or not, that feeling would stick.

I cared about life. I cared about sending someone off to death. Could I truly send someone off to die…no matter how angry they made me?

"I heard on the news a few weeks ago that the number of killings went up. I was wondering if you knew this…."

"I apologize, but if the media had already gotten news of it, it's not a lead…"

"Oh. Thank you." I hung up the phone, and ripped the card to tiny pieces, throwing it into the trashcan.

I couldn't do that to Hei. Who knew? Maybe…maybe I could take my own advice after all. Maybe…maybe I would learn to not hate him.

Or maybe I already didn't.

Maybe the old Umeko Rinayama was truly gone for good…and maybe no one, not even me, was going to miss her.

**Bridgettalladega: You do get the feeling that Ume is changing! I'm pretty happy that she is :) She needed a life style change...**

**Best Friend: Agreed.**

**Bridgettalladega: I hope you weren't too bored! Please review! YOU'VE ALL BEEN AWESOME WITH REVIEWING AND I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT! Please continue being amazing! Dehna Hunu! (Goodbye in...Amharic, Ethiopia, to several people as according to my computer)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bridgettalladega: So, this is a longer chapter! I spent a pretty long time working on it, grammar and spell checking too!**

**Best Friend: When you weren't busy trying to draw Hei and Umeko...**

**Bridgettalladega: Let's not bring up bad memories...I am sorry to report that I cannot draw. At all...like, not even close. I'm thinking of calling my picture "Llama and Monkey become friends." No...bad memories. Hahaha, but at least I can write! (Hopefully) Anyway, please enjoy!  
**

I ate my dinner quietly, staring out of my apartment window at the people walking below. So this was how the new Umeko Rinayama spent her nights, was it? Pretty boring…

I gazed over to the other end of the table, where my paint set lied. I had just begun a new painting, but I wasn't sure what it was of yet…all I had done was some rough shapes, and that didn't really spark any ideas in me. Maybe I would just have to scrap the whole thing…

I got up, and set my dishes in the sink, wondering whether or not I should just head in tonight…I mean, it wasn't like I really had anything to do on this Friday night…usually, I would've just went out and got wasted drunk.

But now I had to find more constructive things to do with my time. Maybe…maybe I could finally clean out my closet! Or dust; I've been meaning to dust for a while now…

I sighed and chuckled to myself at the absurdity of how boring my life had recently become.

My phone began to buzz on the table, and I quickly picked it up, never happier that my cell phone broke through silences and thoughts.

"Hello?" I questioned, running my fingers through my hair absentmindedly.

"Umeko? It's Ai…hey, listen, can you come down to the store? Daisuke got sick…and it was his turn to lock up. They called me…but I'm kind of busy…right now. Do you think you could go down?" I heard a muffled laughter in the background, and the deep sound of a man's voice being shushed.

I rolled my eyes. Stupid Ai, having a guy over tonight…I didn't want to go down to the store…but, wasn't the new Umeko more responsible?

"Sure…I guess I'll go."  
"Thanks love! I owe you big time!" I snapped the phone shut with a huff, and grabbed my keys, flinging open my apartment door.

The sight of the expansive sky caught my eye…if Hei was a contractor, where was his star? Which one was his?

Had I seen his star before…had I stared at it and felt sadness?

Had he done the same?

I shook the thoughts out of my head and began my walk to the store. It would be so much easier if I had a car…but no, I put all my time into a store that hardly gave health benefits.

Well, I'd put in all my time now…maybe I'd even become manager, and order everyone around. That sounded marvelous…I'd kill Ai with the hours…making me walk to the store at night! Who did that!

I heard a rustle coming from an alley in front of me, and I quickly, I snapped out of my thoughts. I would just keep walking…it was nothing, it was another animal getting into the trash. Yes, that was all it was…nothing major.

"BK201…so, I see you're a pretty worthy opponent." No, now I was hearing things. I was delusional. I was suffering alcohol withdrawal.

The old Umeko would've gone into the alley with no problem. She would've barged into anything. But this Umeko was afraid…she was petrified of what she might find.

What if…what if the old Umeko made one last stand? Tonight.

Right now.

Yes.

Quietly, I snuck ahead, grasping my keys tightly in my hand. My weapon; Hei had his knife, I had a set of keys. It was all fair in love…no, no in war.

I peeked around the corner, and felt myself thrown back to a night not so long ago. Except…now there was a difference.

The contractor in the mask collapsed to his knees, barely avoiding the attack thrown by the other contractor. I watched as his back rose and fell with each of his panting breaths, ones that were loud enough to hear, even from the distance I stood.

There were other bodies scattered in the alleyway, three more men laid with blood dribbling out of their mouths. So…had Hei had to defend himself against three men?

This was the fourth one…how could he not be tired? How could he not want to give up?

I saw him sway from side to side as he tried to rise again. He barely got to his feet before he stumbled once again, slumping to the ground. The living contractor laughed, walking closer to him, a smirk visible on his cold face.

"HEI!" I screamed, running to the guy in front of him, and side kicking him in the ribcage, as the man took a swing at my jaw.

I ducked and delivered a crescent kick to his face, my leg swinging wide and hitting its target with a satisfying smack.

I dodged one of the contract attacks he threw at me; I knew that if they hit me, I was as good as dead. I ran back towards him, and tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms above his head, glancing over at Hei.

Hei was staring at me, with what I could only assume were wide eyes. That mask…suddenly, it didn't look so frightening. It looked like protection. Protection…against seeing the death face to face.

I looked at the man I had pinned. He was trying to hurt Hei. Hei…who was Li. At least there had to be a part of him who was Li. Maybe not now, or in the future. But maybe the past.

He was trying to hurt Li. MY Li.

I didn't remember when my fist first collided with the man's face. If you had told me that I would be the one snapping a contractor's jaw, breaking out his teeth, and making blood lines drip down his cheekbones, I would've told you that you needed to go away, that you weren't mentally stable at this time.

If you had told me that by the time I was done beating this contractor, his face would been so bad that it seemed like I had smashed not only his nose, but his brains in, I would've laughed straight in your face and told you that you REALLY needed to get help now.

If you had told me that the contractor wouldn't have given up without a fight…well, there I'd tell you that you were right.

I thought he was done, down for the count, but not this guy. This man? He rose, as though that was no problem, as his eyes turned that eerie red.

I brushed the sweaty hair out of my face, and braced myself as the contractor's spiked it my chest. It burned…no, it chilled, while it felt like my flesh was being torn away. It was one of the strangest sensations I had experienced in my life…

Somehow, I manage to lunge, once more toppling the contractor to the ground.

"You're dying before me, you…" I took the spike out of my stomach, and jabbed it fiercely into the contractor's flesh, above his heart.

He gasped, as blood trickled out of his mouth.

I just killed him. I killed a man. I killed…no, I killed a contractor. My eyes widened and my whole body began to shake. I was a murderer….exactly the thing I had despised in a contractor.

I staggered towards Hei, before falling on the ground a few feet in front of him.

He collapsed next to me, and cradled me in his lap. I reached up, slowly taking his mask off, allowing my fingers to skim over the milky, moon white skin that I had missed so much.

"Umeko…Umeko, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He bitterly bit back tears, and I felt my body weaken, sink into his.

"Hei…its Ume…remember?" I stated quietly, my skin peeling away from me like extra blankets in the summer. Why was Li's face fading? Where was he going? Or was it me? Was I moving?

"You fought…you fought a contractor." His voice…it was keeping me from peeling off all the dead weight, and taking flight into the sky. Where I belonged.

"For Li…For you." My head lolled to the side, nestling against Hei's chest…who was controlling those movements? I felt myself rise, but my body stayed where it was.

"Ume….I have to tell you…"

"Shh…no. If we have no time left…I only want a kiss." I directed him, as slowly, I felt the rising continue. Or was the sky becoming closer?

"We're going to have time left…" Something glittered, flashed before my eyes.

"The stars…they're back." I whispered, as my hands reached out and grazed one of them, touching it, the star's light slowly warming my hand.

"Ume…"

"I love you Hei." I felt weightless, like I could twirl myself like a paintbrush, the lightest touch of mine making the most beautiful picture I could imagine.

"I love you Ume. I always have."

"You always will?" I questioned, settling myself on a cloud, nearest one of the brightest stars I had ever seen.

"Always." I pulled the star closer to me and felt warmth spread all over my body, especially on my lips…

"I'm home." I whispered silently, breathlessly, as I closed my eyes and let the old stars tuck me into my new house, my blissful home, in the night sky.

**Bridgettalladega: Well, last chapter! Sorry; going to sum it all up! JUST KIDDING! Or am I? No one can tell!**

**Best Friend: I know the answer!**

**Bridgettalladega: No you don't! *shushes Best Friend* No she doesn't! Hahaha anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you review!Fkwaheri! (Goodbye in Kenyan, as according to my computer)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bridgettalladega: I'm back! The next chapter! I don't have much more to say...I'll let my story speak for itself :) Enjoy!**

It was cold…and flat. I was lying on something cold and flat. Ice? Where was that warm breeze coming from? Where was I? Did that contractor kill me? Of course he did…he had to have. I remembered the sky…Was I truly dead…and if I was, why did Hell smell like such great food?

My eye lids flung open, and I took in the scenery…which looked like an apartment, very similar to mine, except emptier. I realized I was lying on a jacket, a black one, placed close to the space heater. Even though it was warm outside, the temperature in this apartment had to be near freezing, and I shivered, my teeth chattering uncontrollably

Where was I? Whose apartment was this? I tried to sit up, and found myself unable to. I looked down at my stomach, and found it to be expertly bandaged, allowing for only small movements. I wondered whether I had to be taken to the hospital to get stitches or not…who else could've bandaged my stomach so well?

Then I remembered a certain man…

A shaky smile crossed my lips, and tears filled my eyes.

No, no that couldn't be right…I wasn't supposed to be alive, and certainly, I couldn't be where I thought I was…because things like this didn't happen.

Still…

"Hei?" I called out. Somewhere, a door opened, and footsteps flooded the room.

I closed my eyes, willing to let myself not know for a few more seconds, just in case I wasn't right, in case I was wrong, and it was someone else. Just in case I had risked everything for someone who didn't risk anything for me…

"Ume?" That voice…just how I remembered it…soft, like someone I thought he was…but passionate. Passion that only he, the lone human contractor could have.

My eyes fluttered open, granting me my first gaze at him in what felt like forever. Those gorgeous eyes sparkled like the real stars that had come back to me that night. His hair, tousled and hanging in his face reminded me of the darkness in the night sky…

No wondered that was the place it felt like I had belonged.

"Hei." He choked back a sob and I ran my hand down his face.

"Umeko…I've missed you. I'm sorry about all of this..." He whispered, and I smiled softly at him.

"Don't apologize…you saved my life."

"After you saved mine." My stomach felt sick at the memory, and I winced.

"Do they know…who killed him?"

"They think it was BK201. They'd never expect anyone else." He shifted me and pulled me into his arms, so that I was lying against his chest.

"I'm sorry that I got so angry Hei…but you know why, don't you?" I whispered, and he gave a hum of understanding.

Because I had trusted him, and finding out that he was a contractor told me that I had lost my heart to someone who found no rationality in love.

"I wish I didn't have to do that to you."

"Why…why did you?" I questioned, as my eyelids fluttered between open and closed. Was I really that weak that even that slight movement left me drained?

"I'll tell you later. You need rest. And food." I closed my eyes, and smiled softly.

"Okay…" His lips brushed against mine.

"I've missed you Umeko."

"…You…too." I did…I guess I always knew I'd miss him because Hei was a bigger part of my life than I realized.

When I woke up again, there was dinner set out on the table. I smiled to myself, knowing that Hei had to have cooked all of that…judging by all the dirty dishes in the sink, and the faint smell of cooking spray.

"You're up." Hei stated calmly, scooping me into his arms and trying to move me to the table. I turned a deep red, and squirmed in his arms.

"I can move myself…I'm not an invalid." I wriggled again, trying to escape from his arms. He stopped, and held me until I stopped moving.

"You're going to rip your stitches out if you keep struggling like this." I rolled my eyes as he sat me down on the chair, and brought the food closer to me.

"I'm fine Hei; I got injured, but I slept it off."

"Oh really?" I nodded, reaching out to grab the spoon from his hand. I winced in pain as I felt a slight tug at my side. I squinted my eyes and gently took the spoon, raising it to my lips and taking a small bite.

"See?" I smirked, as he raised his eyebrows. He knew that I had hurt myself, but he wasn't going to say anything until I brought it up myself.

I reached out again, and the spoon clattered to the ground as I grabbed my side in pain. Hei bent to the ground, and lifted up my shirt, gently checking my bandage.

"You're not as strong as you think Ume…its okay to need help." I looked at him, my gaze soft.

"I don't like needing help…"

"I know." He took his spoon and gently raised it to my lips. "But just think of it as me returning a favor." I nodded, and sat quietly as he fed me the meal that he had cooked.

"It's really good Hei…"I murmured, and he smiled.

"Well, I eat a lot so...I have to cook some of it." I swallowed, and smiled back at him.

"So...do you want to tell me what happened now?" He furrowed his brow, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Why don't we start with why I'm still alive?" Hei frowned, and pushed the empty plate aside.

"The infection caused by MK206's attack was hard to treat. There were times...when I didn't even think that you'd pull through. You were on strong antibiotics given to me by Huang, a member of my Syndicate group. Even with those, I had to sow the stitches and bandage the wounds myself so that the hospitals wouldn't become involved." My stomach felt sick; so the Syndicate knew that I had become injured? What story did Hei and Huang have to tell to get the medicine?

"So they know about me now?" I asked, and Hei nodded slowly.

"They've always known about you." I felt bile rise in my throat, and I tried to steady my breathing.

"They have?" I gulped for air, and Hei took my hand.

"They wanted me to keep track of you…they knew about your mother, Ume." My face contorted. So this was the beginning of it. That was how it all started; I was another case, another job the Syndicate sent Hei on.

"And they wanted to erase my memories, didn't they? Because, we're not supposed to know about contractors." I asked softly, already knowing the answer. He nodded sadly. I shivered, and he pushed himself closer to me, grasping my hands.

"Yes…they did."

"Do they still want to?" He nodded, and I felt something shift inside of me. I bowed my head, to hide the tears welling in my eyes. Not my memories...no. I wanted to remember; I needed to remember. I couldn't forget all of this...

"But you don't want to, do you?" He averted his gaze, looking away from me, anywhere but at my face. "It's okay to state your opinion, you know. You're going to get walked all over if you don't." He gave a tiny smile, remembering that night. Our first dinner together…who knew that on that night, that was our first dinner of many?

"No. I don't want to."

"But we really have no options; I can't work for the Syndicate, because they'll suspect the emotionally attachment I have towards you…I can't work for a government company, because they'll be trying to hunt you down…and I can't run away because they'll find me. I guess I'm at check mate, aren't I?" I stated quietly.

"Umeko…"

"Then what do we do? I don't want to lose you…I don't want to forget you." I slumped forward, burying my face into his collarbone.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry Ume. I'm not going to let them take your memories. I'm going to protect; you'll never need to wonder about your past." I smiled softly at his willingness, his irrationality.

"You're truly not like anyone else, are you?"

"I guess not."

I loved him a little more for it.

**Bridgettalladega: Uhm, so what do we think! I'm sorry I tricked you, I just needed to build suspense! And, now, I've got a lot of more things I need to add to this story! Please review :) Au na lesu tale mai! (Goodbye before a brief absense in Fiji as according to my computer) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bridgettalladega: Hello all! I am back with...no, well, I don't want to say this isn't a real chapter, but...it's only semi-important to the plot. I just needed to add something in between the last scene and the upcoming one...but I did my best with this!**

**Best Friend: That she did! *slightly miffed she didn't add her last chapter***

**Bridgettalladega: And, I'm trying to _FIGURE OUT IDEAS FOR MY NEXT DTB STORY? CAN WE REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS IF WE HAVE ANY? _(See, I put that in different script, so that if you just wanna skip over all the other stuff, at least you'll see that!) Anyway, please enjoy this!  
**

I loved living with Hei; I loved being in his house, eating his cooking...even, though I would never admit it, being cared for by him. I hated feeling like a burden...but I loved it that he actually showed concern, and compassion towards me. It let me know that he loved me, and that he wanted me to get better.

Could I ask for anything more?

Still, I knew it all had to end. And, while I wasn't exactly joyful about that, I was ready for my personal life to start up again. I missed painting; I missed Ai. I missed my own bed and my own things.

Secretly, sometimes I missed the single life, with all the privacy and the freedom...but I wouldn't trade this for the world.

"You know you can't go back to your apartment, don't you?" Hei asked me one morning, a few days later.

I had been getting stronger; I now slept next to him, in his bed, instead of by the heater, which had proved too hot for me when my temperature finally returned to normal. I actually was able to have a wide range of movement too...I was recovering.

Slowly recovering, but I could see myself returning back to my normal life in a few weeks. Well, not exactly my normal life...I'd have Hei, someone new that would make my normal life so much brigher...but, I thought I'd go back to my apartment, go back to my work, keep my friends...

Or, maybe move my stuff into Hei's apartment. I had been mulling that idea over too...

"Why not?" I asked, standing up and walking over to him. Hei was busy cutting up vegetables for dinner, and he didn't even make eye contact as I stood next to him.

"Because...the Syndicate...they'll come after you." My eyebrows knitted together as I crossed my arms against my chest, the feeling of my bandages itching my arms. I wanted them off; I wanted to know what had happened to my body...

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they don't agree with keeping your memories." I rolled my eyes, and bit my lip sourly.

"Do you agree with it?" Hei dropped the knife, and wrapped his arms around me.

"You should know that answer." I smiled to myself, and sighed.

"All my stuff is back in my apartment, and I'm not leaving that." I stated, and Hei shrugged.

"We'll go and get it soon..."

"Why aren't they comfortable with me knowing about contractors?" I asked, and Hei sighed.

"They think that people will leak information to other agencies." Like I was going to, when I was extremely angry at you? Chief Kirihara probably blamed me for any leads they might have lost that night...

"Well, they should trust me more...it's been a long time, and no one knows about my mother."

"They don't care how long it's been; with you still knowing, there's a chance you'll let someone else know too." I scoffed, and let myself relax against Hei.

I wouldn't let anyone take any memories from me...something would always remind me of this time.

Like the scars I was sure I had. Slowly, I pulled away from Hei and walked into the bathroom, removing my top and standing in front of the wide bathroom mirror. I wanted those bandages off. I had recovered, and now I wanted to see myself. See the aftermath...prove to myself that this had all been real...

"Hei...can you come here for a second?" I called, as I heard him once again put down the knife, and walk towards the sound of my voice.

"Ume?"

"Can you help me with my bandages?" I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, lifting my arms up so he could easily get at my dressings. He bit his lip, walking closer to me, as his arms went to the first piece.

"You know...you were in very bad shape..." I nodded, gritting my teeth. I knew I wouldn't look perfect, and I was prepared for the pain, but I would rather know how I looked then wonder...plus, if I had scars, how would I ever forget about this? They wouldn't truly be able to replace that memory with another one...

"Just help me...please." As the folds of fabric wrapped themselves around the ground, I couldn't help my expression.

Black, deep, ugly scars, running jagged railroad tracks against my stomach. Red scabs covering a round circle of my skin, and then dipping off again. Hei sat down on the bathtub, as I carefully inspected myself.

I was alive...that was all that mattered, right? That I was here...and, although I tried to convince myself that it was vain to think anything else mattered as much as that...still...

"Well, at least now I know..." I whispered, running my fingers against the outlines of the worn-out flesh.

"You're beautiful Ume." I looked at him, knitting my eyebrows together.

"Okay, sure..."

"No...believe me." He stood up, gently wrapping his arms around me, looking at my face, not at any of my scars.

"You are. The Syndicate should be worried... people will always believe a beautiful face."

"Thank you Hei..." I kissed him, as he gently parted my lips, exploring my mouth slowly. I gasped for air, and smiled at him.

"Are you going to be gentle with me BK201?" He grinned, and in one fluid movement, rubbed my arm while pushing down my bra strap.

"Of course." He picked me up in his arms and carried me towards another room I knew very well.

I had never felt more beautiful in my life...not when I had thought I had died, not when I had my first kiss with him...I had never felt more beautiful then when Hei made it clear that I was the one he'd want, now, maybe not forever, but for a very, very long time.

There was some comfort in that...there was some definite love in that too.

"Hei...thank you." I kissed his lips, and he held me, tight enough that his warmth spread to my body, but gently enough so that my newly un-bandaged skin wasn't hurting.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me..."

"I'll always do that Ume."

I believed him without hesitation. For once, there was no doubt in my mind, no falter in my voice, no sarcasm on my tongue when I answered.

"I know."

**Bridgettalladega: So, yes, I know it was filler-y...and, of course, they would take advantage of that situation to get a few...*clears throat* things in. Anyway, please review! And please add your suggestions! Thank you and jagbyeol insa! (Goodbye in Korean, as according to my computer!) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bridgettalladega: I am so sorry I haven't updated recently! I've been trying to figure out how to piece these two pieces of the plot together, and it's been a real challenge! Also, I've been trying to work on my other stories too...but I really want to get to the end of this one! **

**Best Friend: Not because she doesn't like it!**

**Bridgettalladega: But because I like it SO MUCH! I want to write the ending! AAAHH! Hahaha, well, please enjoy this chapter, although it's just kind of a string between the two plot lines...anyway, enjoy!  
**

Life felt much simpler when I was recovering. I'd get up, and, upon Hei's insistence, work out my abdominals so that the muscles remained movable while they healed. We'd have breakfast, usually talk to each other. Stay inside and talk, and do chores, since now, I didn't work anymore to keep myself under the radar, or go out to get food or window shop, but only if Hei was with me. Eat lunch. Talk, read. I missed drawing because my stuff was still in my apartment. Eat dinner. Take a shower, have sex. Or vice versa. Go to sleep.

Very...simple.

Until one day I woke up to a talking cat. That's when things got...a little bit more interesting.

It started as any other morning...I woke up, with Hei sleeping next to me. Nothing out of the normal, nothing that would make me think anything was going on.

Then the cat appeared on the windowsill.

"Hei, the Syndicate assigned another mission for you." I looked directly at the animal, puzzled, because, although a lot of odd things happened in our town, one thing was definite- animals did not talk.

"What did they say Mao?" Hei groaned, lifting his head drowsily from the mattress, as though he was used to this happening all the time. Which, I guess

"They want you to do a simple take down of another contractor." I stared curiously, as this was the most interesting thing that had happened to me in weeks.

"Uhm...who are you?" I questioned, looking as the cat stared at me, its eyes scanning my face for some sort of clue as to who I was.

"Mao...and you must be Umeko. You caused quite a stir in the Syndicate, you know."

"Mao, I'll be ready in a few minutes..." Hei tried to cut the sentence off, but I stood up and walked over to Mao.

"Did I now? Well, that's not good."

"No, it certainly isn't, especially..."

"Mao; I'm coming down soon. Leave." The cat swished its tail and jumped off of our ledge.

I looked over Hei, and he reached out, taking my hand and pulling me back onto the bed.

"Hei, do you really have to go to work today?" I questioned, already feeling lonely. I would be cooped in this house all by myself...and, I had plans for today...like, convincing Hei to let me go back to my apartment to get my stuff.

It wasn't that Hei was trying to keep me hostage here, since we did go out together to get groceries, and sometimes, walk around, but, he had explained to me that an attack could happen any day...and that going back to my apartment was an extremely risky move, that I shouldn't do it by myself anymore.

Which, honestly I missed. I missed being at my house and painting, and have my space...

And painting? I missed my mother's painting that hung in my kitchen something awful. It had sentimental value, if nothing else. I wanted to go back today and get it.

"You know that I would've had to go back sooner or later." I knew that...but somehow, with the laziness of each passing day, I had hoped...or maybe wistfully thought that somehow, we'd go back to a normal life eventually.

"I'm going to miss you..." I admitted, as Hei kissed me, and stretched, rolling off the mattress.

"I'll miss you too...I'm always going to protect you Ume." I smiled to myself, and watched as he walked away, getting ready to go to work.

It was strange...I knew that Hei didn't have to go to work as much as I normally did, but I never knew that the Syndicate took this long to come up with a job for him. Certainly, they were trying to kill off people every day, so wouldn't they need him?

Maybe he was just being sweet...and staying home to protect me.

He really was the only thing protecting me. I would've gone back to work, and to my house already had it not been for his advice...

A sick feeling churned through my stomach as a realization dawned on me. It made my head hurt, and I closed my eyes, trying to steady myself.

Hei was going to do a hunt down today. I had seen him do it before, multiple times. The Syndicate had no problem sending contractors to kill off other contractors.

They would have no problem sending someone out to die who was getting in the way of their goals.

Removing my memory was a very large goal I was sure they still had.

I quickly swung my legs over the side of the bed and hurried to the bathroom, where I had heard the sink running only a few minutes ago. I found Hei to be shaving his face, but as soon as he saw me, standing in the doorway, my face pained, he hurried over to me.

"Ume? Are you okay?" His voice displayed tenderness and seriousness, the way I always remembered him talking to me. I would miss that voice, if anything ever happened to him.

"Hei, you can't go to work today." I demanded, watching as he curiously listened while I explained what I had just thought of.

"Ume, they wouldn't kill me off."

"How do you know they haven't already tried! You've been facing groups of contractors that outnumber you, four to one!"

"That's because the Syndicate knows I can handle that many Ume!" He exclaimed, cupping my face with my hands.

"Really? So then I'm injured because you could handle yourself?" He looked like I had just slapped him, and quickly, he pulled back. I felt bad; I was injured because I decided to interfere, not because he wasn't capable of handling him.

"If this is because you want to go back to your apartment, I'm not condoning you going back there." I glared at him, and he picked up his razor again, wiping his face clear.

"Hei, I don't want you to get hurt." His reflection in the mirror gazed at my own, and he gave a small chuckle.

"I won't...if you're worried about yourself getting hurt, Mao will stay here with you." He kissed me on the cheek, before grabbing his jacket, and his pronged knife, which he kept near him almost all the time.

"How's a cat going to protect me?" Hei shook his head, and laughed.

"He's very good at protecting people..." I gave him a tight hug and threw open the door, where Mao was waiting patiently, curled into a tight ball, snoring slightly.

"Is he really? He looks like all he does is sleep!" I cried, as Hei nudge him hard in the side.

"Mao, get up. You're staying here with Umeko today." Mao opened his eyes, and looked bitterly up at him.

"Who decided this?"

"Me when you told me of this mission." I looked at Hei, with mock surprise. So he could actually take charge when he needed to? I smirked, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Hei, don't you think..."

"You're staying here. I'll be back later. Make sure she does not go out!" He warned Mao, and I frowned slightly. I'd just find another way to get to my apartment.

But I knew I'd do it today. The door closed, and I sighed, heading back to my bed to think of a plan. I was going to go back to my apartment today, no matter what the cost.

A while later, I watched as Mao strutted around the house, and I grinned, remembering something very important...

"Umeko, glad to see you're up..." I picked him up, and walked into the kitchen, holding him over the sink, where the water from the dishes still laid.

"Listen, I'm going to go to my apartment, and, unless you want to be road kill, you will not tell Hei about this." Mao scrambled to keep his paws above the water.

"How do you expect to get there!" I chuckled.

"You, are coming with me so if anything happens you can go get Hei." Mao frowned, and I dipped his paws in the water, as he meowed.

"Umeko, this isn't a good idea..." I set him down on the counter, and grabbed Hei's green jacket, and a hat, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Hei knows that I would've gone out sooner or later, he just thought that I was still healing." I lied, as I turned around to see an empty apartment. The window was slightly cracked, and I frowned, knowing Mao had escaped.

I'd just have to act fast then.

**Bridgettalladega: Okay...so what do you think? Please review; I know I didn't give much to review on, but I'd appreciate if you did anyway! Thank you to everyone so far for reviewing; they've really helped me and I appreciate everyone of them! Thank you so much :) Lear heouy! (Goodbye in Khmer as according to my computer)********  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bridgettalladega: Hi! Unfortunately, I feel like this might be my last update for this month, because I'm on vacation down at the beach for all of July :D It's nice, I just came back from the first of the beach series, and I'm heading back down in a few days...so I'm excited! **

**Best Friend: Maybe you'll have time to update once you come back?**

**Bridgettalladega: Of course I will! Oh, I must add this as a note! CAN YOU BELIEVE THERE ARE LIKE, NO DARKER THAN BLACK QUIZZES? I find that kind of annoying...*sighs* I'd love to find some! Hahaha, anyways, please enjoy!  
**

I walked down the streets, keeping my head down and my steps quick. What if Hei was right and there were contractors guarding my house? There couldn't be, right? I mean, they'd be called stalkers or crazy people trying to get to me. Someone would've called the cops already wouldn't they?

When I pasted the alleyway right by my apartment building, I thought I heard a scuffling sound, but quickly, I played it off as Hei's warnings making me paranoid. No way was there contractors actually fighting to kill me.

Still, I pulled Hei's jacket tighter around me, and hurried up the well worn steps of my apartment building, a thin smile forming on my lips when I reached my apartment door. I was finally back...and nothing had happened to me.

Hei would be angry that I didn't listen to him...but, if I came home okay, he'd see that he was just overreacting...that I could still handle myself, just as he did.

I cracked open the door, and stepped inside, my mouth dropping open.

Everything was ransacked. Everything was strewn all over; because, maybe when they were looking for me...they decided to check everything else too.

There was only one thing I truly cared about though, and quickly, I ran to my kitchen, the smell of old food hitting my nose instantly. That was right; I had forgotten to clean up my dinner plates the night that Ai had insisted I go to the store. Swiftly, I went over to the sink and turned the faucet on high, blasting warm water into the sink, before continuing past.

I sighed with relief as I saw it hanging proudly on the wall, just the way it had been before. I walked over to it, taking time to calm myself. Sure, they completely destroyed my apartment, but they didn't destroy this and that was all that mattered.

When I reached up to grab the picture, I was pinned to the wall, my face smashed against the wall, my hands gripped tightly above my head.

I screamed and tried to kick the man, but my leg only met air as I thrashed around. I felt my eyes start to water, and instantly, I wished that I had listened to Hei. But I was too damn stubborn for my own good.

I wished I had told him that I loved him before he left...but I was angry with him...and now, he'd never know.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice growled, and I felt the grip on my hands tighten.

"Why is it any of your business?" I seethed, trying to free myself from his grips.

"Because I specifically told you not to." A normal voice...filled with seriousness and kindness.

"HEI!" I screeched, as the man turned me around, and I saw him standing there, looking as though he was angry. No, more than angry...I'd go close to say furious.

"What the fu...hell Umeko! Why won't you listen to me?"

"You're not the boss of me! That's why!" He grabbed my shoulders roughly.

"Don't you see the state your apartment's in! What would've happened if you were in it?" He screamed, and I felt color rise to my face.

"I could've defended myself!"

"Do you know where I just was? Do you really want to know where I was just fighting!" He bellowed, and I glared at him.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me." He gritted his teeth.

"I was maybe, about one block from here! Not even! And do you know why I was there? I was finished fighting my original group of contractors, and I decided to head here, to get that damn painting you wanted! Guess what? I ended up fighting off a pair of contractors that insisted they needed to kill you! Get me out of the way, and kill you!" I turned my head away, and looked towards anything but him.

"I could've handled it." I whispered, and I felt Hei's grip slack on my shoulders.

"You really don't get it, do you?" His tone matched my own, and I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

I kept quiet as he continued.

"These aren't people, Ume. They're contractors. They have no problems carrying out a mission, even if it means killing someone. Even though you took down one before, You. Can't. Handle. Them. They're not like you; they don't care about taking a life! Especially one that is problematic to their own. You. Can't. Handle. Them. You. Will. Die." His voice was thick, and I felt my resolve weaken as I heard how much he honestly cared for me.

"So am I truly that weak?" I whispered, and I felt his hands completely slide to his side.

"No...you're human Ume...you can't expect to protect yourself against something that's not."

"I'm sorry." I flung myself at him, and I felt tears sliding down his face, staining his jacket. I didn't care; I buried my face in the familiar fabric of his jacket, and cried too.

It felt nice, in an odd way, knowing that someone was okay with me being weak. With me having limitations, and not expecting me to be strong all the time. I guess...I guess that showed that we did love each other...we didn't always understand each other, but we always loved each other.

"It's okay." He whispered, as we pulled back from each other. I kissed his nose, and wiped a stain of blood from his cheek.

"How many did you fight off today?"

"The Syndicate sent me to fight off two, and then I fought off two more." I sighed, and felt horrible for making him fight off more.

"I'm sorry for making you fight more...but I really wanted to come back and get this." I reached up, and took the picture off the wall.

"Your mom painted that, didn't she?" I nodded, and smiled, noticing all the detail once more, close up. I flipped it over in my hands; ready to blow off the dust that I was certain had collected there.

Only, something else caught my eye.

"Hei, did you ever see this?" I asked, staring at the tiny inking in the corner of the picture. It had been forever since I really looked at this picture, and I had never paid much attention to the back...until now, of course.

"What?" He asked, standing beside me, his hands cupping my own as I held the picture up for him to see. It felt like we hadn't just fought, and, although I know we had, it was almost as though it was a distant memory, especially when his fingers laced with my own.

"You know how you're BK201…well; doesn't this look like a messier code too? AA131?" I questioned, as Hei's eyes widened slightly.

"That's odd…" He shook his head, as though trying to brush off a thought.

"What?"

"The person that controls us in the Syndicate…has that same messier code." Thoughts whirled through my head, and I tried to piece them together.

"Is it a woman?"

"No….no, I'm sure it's a man." I took a deep breath, and tried to shake the thought from my head. But it wouldn't leave...and, there was only way to find out.

"Do you think…your Syndicate leader would happen to know how this man looks?" Hei gave me a puzzled stare, and I shook my head.

"Huang probably would…why? What are you saying?" I looked up at him, my eyes wide.

"Tell Huang I need to see this man."

**Bridgettalladega: Bum. Bum. BUM! Hahaha, yes, this is where I leave you! I apologize, but I'm going to try and update as soon as I come back! Joi gin! (Goodbye in Cantonese as according to my computer!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bridgettalladega: *looks around* Heeeelllllooo? Anyone here? I'm back from vacation! Tanned, and raring to go!**

**Best Friend: *puts down nail file* Huh? Oh, yeah, we've been waiting long enough...**

**Bridgettalladega: AND I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT! PLEASE ENJOY!...Oh, and also, have any of you ever heard of Devil May Cry? (I'm not old enough to get the video games...gosh darn! FOUR MORE YEARS! But, I've watched the anime and read the manga) I want to write a fanfic for it! If any of you have heard of it, and want something in the story, please give me suggestions! I'm always open for them! Anyway, ENJOY 3 (It's a heart)  
**

Hours felt more like days as Hei and I packed up the rest of my apartment, because, although I knew that I should be happy and excited that I was finally getting my stuff back, that was completely ruined by that stupid messier code.

Maybe it was nothing, and truly, that's what I hoped it was. Nothing at all, just a coincidence, or a bunch of random letters and numbers. But, Hei had said...that the man who controlled the whole Syndicate had this messier code...

And, since I had never heard anything about my own father...it wasn't like that wasn't a possibility.

Suddenly, I didn't want to know. I would've rather been left in the dark, with the memories that I thought I knew so well. With the memories I was so afraid of losing, even though now...now they could all be lies.

"Umeko, are you ready to go?" I realized that finally, everything was packed into boxes, and now, it was empty...and barren. I felt a tinge of sadness; I never knew that I had grown attached to this place, but I guess, since this apartment was a stage in my life...it was like I was leaving that stage too.

For better or worse, who could tell, but all I knew was that I was entering the new one with Hei and that made all the difference...at least to me.

"Yeah...how are we going to get all of these out of here?"

"Well, we can't take all of them at once or there will be a lot of suspicions. We're just going to have to grab one or two boxes at a time." I nodded, and took the box with my paintings and paints in them. Hei grabbed the one that held most of my clothes and we headed out the door. The streets seemed more crowded then when I first had walked them today, so we were easily able to blend into the faceless crowd.

"You said you came to get my painting...but you knew you'd find me here, didn't you?" I asked, and Hei's mouth formed a slight smile.

"Of course I did." I nudged him in the side, and smiled.

"You know me, don't you?" His eyes locked with mine, and he didn't even have to respond. Of course he knew me; not because I was readable, though maybe I was, and it wasn't because he had more power to analyze people, though maybe he did...but it was because he loved me. I was proven that so many times...how had I not picked up on it before?

"Hei...thank you...for everything." I had said to Li, but Hei was the one who truly deserved it. All this time, Hei was the one protecting me, even though he was trying to erase my memories in the beginning, he was always stopping others from hurting me.

And that deserved all the thanks in the world.

"You're welcome Ume."

We arrived at our apartment, and I unpacked my stuff, setting my clothes in the drawers next to his, setting my toothbrush in the bathroom, my hair brush on the counter...

I was making this my home.

"Ume, I'm heading out to see Huang...if he finds anything, I'm going to come back and get you, okay?" I ran towards him, and shoved the painting at him.

"You can take it...and when you get back, I trust you to hang it up somewhere important." I kissed his cheek and walked back towards our bedroom, peering into the mirror set up there.

When I last looked in the mirror, all I saw were the scars. All I saw were the railroad tracked, ugly and bruised scars.

Now I stared at the face of my 19 year old self. My burgundy hair was too long...it almost reached down to my waist, and my ends frayed slightly. My crisp green eyes were a little less bright, but still...the sparkle remained. My face held its first wrinkle lines, and my lips held a few more frown lines.

And now I knew why Hei called me beautiful. I hoped I wasn't being conceited, but truly there was beauty in this experienced look that there wasn't in a look that hadn't seen much.

I sat down on the bed, and sighed.

Now, all there was... was waiting. Something that I had never been good at...

Did I really want to know? Did I really want to know about that messier code? Ignorance really was bliss...the less I knew, the safer I'd be. I already knew too much, didn't I?

Would I be putting Hei in more danger...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was...

"Ume...Ume...Umeko?" My eyes fluttered open, and I realized that I had fallen asleep, that my worries had even invaded my dreams. Hei was towering over me, and I smiled at him as my stomach twisted itself in knots once again, my smile becoming bitter.

I wanted to go see Huang. I didn't want to meet him ever. I wanted to go and get that information. I never wanted to hear about those numbers and letters ever again, I wanted to stay in pure ignorant bliss.

I wanted Hei to tell me it was okay to go see Huang.

I wanted him to shake his head and frown.

I was so conflicted, that maybe it was better that I didn't even open my mouth.

"What did he find?"

"Are you okay to come with me and meet him?" My stomach sank and I closed my tear filled eyes...but was I crying because I was happy? Or was I crying because my past had just been shattered?

"Wow...yeah, so it was a messier code?" He gave me a comforting smile.

"Come on, let's go." He took my hand, and we headed out.

I felt like asking Hei to carry me to the park, because my knees were going to give way as Hei lead me down towards an abandoned park where a group of people were waiting.

A doll...the one with silvery hair that I had seen twice before, both times with Hei...and a scruffy looking man with a scowl plastered onto his face. And, of course, Mao.

"Umeko...that's Yin. She's the doll that is in our Syndicate group." He pointed towards the girl, and I smiled at her. Somehow, with Hei introducing people, it felt more normal. Like...I wasn't in a group with a contractor, a doll, a manager, and a talking cat.

"And that's...Huang." The older man grumbled and stared at me, his eyes checking for any suspicious behavior.

"Hello." I straightened my back and looked at Huang.

"Did you find anything?" I asked, and Huang smirked.

"Looks like you're lucky." He slid me a paper from the envelope he was holding.

My fingers trembled as I pulled back the seal, and Hei stood by my side, as a protector would.

I felt bile rise in my throat as I stared down at the picture, my fingers slowly reaching out, and tentatively touching the smooth photograph, which seemed as reflective the mirror I had recently looked into.

Burgundy hair cut in a professional fashion. Dark green eyes capable of cutting someone, even through the paper.

My worst fears...and yet I was filled with a twisted sense of hope.

"It's…it's my dad." I whispered, letting the breeze catch my words and carry them away.

**Bridgettalladega: So...what did we think? I hope you enjoyed and I hope it was worth the wait! Please review :) And...hmm...how about...Doei! (Goodbye in Dutch as according to my computer)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bridgettalladega: Hey guys! I'm back...well, for now! I've been working on finishing this chapter for a while now...and finally, I get to post it!**

**Best Friend: Yeah, the work load this year is amazing O.o**

**Bridgettalldega: Well, with advanced classes, I don't expect anything else...any way, here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

I stood there in stunned silence for what seemed like an eternity. So...my dad, when he left...did he even leave? Or did my mom take me away from him once he became a contractor?

Did I even know him when he wasn't a contractor, or was he one all my life? Did he even know he had me? Did my mom ever tell him that they had a daughter?

These questioned swarmed in my head, and I clasped my eyes shut tightly, trying to piece together what I could, to think through the feelings of immense anger…

Actually, was my mom even telling the truth when she said he left when I was a baby? She didn't really have a reason to lie at that point, unless it was to protect me...which it very well might have been.

Why? Why was this happening to me? I thought that it was horrible when I found out that I was dating a contractor, but now, my whole family had to be them! What, did I have aunts and uncles that were contractors? Brothers? Sisters? Maybe I didn't even know half my family because they all turned into contractors!

"Ume..." Hei's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, and it was only then that I realized the picture had been trembling furiously in my hand.

"God damn…I never knew." I gritted my teeth, handing the picture back to Huang, who was staring at me with a mixture of pity and curiosity.

"Well, now you do." Hei glared at him, and tried to take hold of my hands, but I pushed him off. I didn't want his comfort right then...I wanted answers, and I wasn't going to get them simply by standing here.

I could always go back to my mother. I could ask her, but how was I to know the answers were right? I could go find my father...but was he going to tell me the truth?

Contractors were always rational, and they always did things for self-gain...but what could either of them gain from telling me information!

They couldn't gain anything…the only thing that I had to offer was me, and since I kept getting attacked…

I kept getting attacked…I felt the ground break underneath me, as I plummeted lower than I ever imagined someone could go into a fit of rage.

"I can't…I can't believe him." I whispered quietly, my temper coming back full blow, causing my fist to clench.

"What?"

"Contractors…have been sent to attack me…you can't tell me they were acting on their own! You can't tell me that because contractors only do things for self-gain and they wouldn't gain anything from attacking me, except for, EXCEPT FOR, a higher position in the Syndicate, which my own father runs! Even Hei was sent to go and erase my memories! What does that tell you!" I screamed, my sight turning red.

There was no way my father didn't know that I was his child when he sent out people to attack me. I looked exactly like him…I had his last name, for god sakes! It didn't matter if he had never met me; so many factors could tell him who I was just by one glance! He knew that he was trying to kill off his own daughter; did he not care? Did contractors truly feel no sense of family, of compassion, of love?

One look at Hei, and I knew that wasn't true.

"Wow, and I thought that I had family issues…" Huang murmured, and I turned towards him, practically snarling.

"Yeah, well my family used to not be fu…screwed up! I used to have a normal mother, and you know, I thought my father was just a jerk for leaving my mother and I. Turns out he's actually a bastard for trying to kill me off!" I raged, slamming my fist against the tree, and doing it again, and again, just because it felt good to feel something that expressed any little part of what I was feeling now.

"He's a…lying cheat! He's a…bastard! He…is…scum! My own father!" I screamed, repeating the phrases over and over again, like a mantra burned onto my tongue. After an undeterminable amount of time, Hei put his hand on my shoulder, and I slumped to the bench, exhausted.

"Contractors lose all respect for others as soon as they use their contract for the first time…he's not your father anymore, Umeko." I stared at him, wide-eyed with sorrow.

"Talk about mood swings…" Mao mumbled, and Hei glared at him before I had the chance to say anything.

"Shut up Mao." He snapped, before turning back to me.

"Hei…what do I do?" Since when did I ask what to do? I was capable of making decisions…wasn't I? Certainly not now, when my mind was filled with rage and bitterness.

"What do you want to do?"

"Punch him…" Hei cocked his head to the side, and I sighed.

"…Talk to him." I murmured. Hei smiled.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"…Figure out where he is…and go?" Hei had that affect on me…talking me down from the steep emotional ledge that I was always ready to jump off of.

"He's the leader of the Syndicate, Umeko…how well do you think he's covered?"

"Well, Huang was able to get that picture…and…I'm his daughter…but more importantly, I'm the one they've been sent to kill…what…what if I went and turned myself in?" I stared at him, the thick smog from my brain clearing.

"…That's dangerous Umeko…"

"But it will work."

And so the plan was set.

**Bridgettalladega: So, what did you think! I hoped you liked it...anyway, please review! Zai Ken! (Goodbye in Taiwanese according to my computer)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bridgettalladega: Hi everyone! I'm back!**

**Best Friend: For now...**

**Bridgettalladega: Eh, yeah. I have minimal work for this week, and I wanted to give you guys a Thanksgiving present! I hope this'll do :/ I was trying to make this...well, I'll explain later! Enjoy! **

"Umeko, so when I give you the word, you will follow Hei inside. Act just as we rehearsed, and no funny stuff. Yin's already determined that the President is in his office." I nodded, and, realizing that he couldn't see me, I then covered my mouth as I murmured into the tiny headpiece that was placed under my hair.

"Okay…and what happens from there?" Huang didn't respond; instead, Hei flipped off his receive and turned back towards me, grasping at my hands.

"You go on; no matter what happens, you head upstairs, to the office." I nodded briskly, as he pulled me into his arms, his breaths unsteady, matching my own. I flicked the receiver off for a moment, wanting this time to be spent just between me and him.

He didn't want me to go, but I knew that this was what was supposed to happen. This was the only way it was going to end, by my hand and by my hand alone.

"Hei…please promise me something." He nuzzled his chin against the top of my head, his arms resting on my lower back, as we spent our last few moments of assurance in the dark alley.

"Anything."

"Don't get killed..." He gave a low chuckle, and stared at me, his eyes searching mine in the way that they always did.

"I'll try, if you do too." I nodded, as Hei gave me…what I hoped wasn't our last kiss. Though, if it was, I'd be satisfied with it.

Hei slipped the item into my jacket, tucking at my coat to make sure it was completely hidden.

I still felt horrible carrying the gun, after all.

We didn't know what we were going to face once we were inside, and Hei, Huang, and Mao all thought it was best if I was as prepared as Hei. And since Hei was a contractor, who also carried around a pronged knife, I needed protection of my own.

Meaning for the time I was in the building, I was packing heat.

Hei gave me a nod of assurance as he flipped back on his receiver, from which I could hear Huang screaming.

"Don't you know you should never turn it off unless you tell me you're going to! God damn, I thought that…"

I flipped my own back on at that moment, as I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly.

"Such a parent." I mouthed, and Hei grinned in response.

Soon, I'd be wondering if I'd ever see that smile again, or see him again, for that matter.

Our plan, which we had concocted only a few days ago, was simple.

Yin had scoped out the building a few days before, and we had drawn a map to tell me where it was that I had to head, which was pretty straight forward- head through the office, up three flights of stairs, down the hall to where the President's quarters were.

On the day of our attack, Yin would use her Doll powers to see when my father was in his office. At the time he was, Hei would drag me in to the Syndicate building, as his captive. He would then…

He would, uh…

We didn't get to that part. Every time we brought that up, I would shake my head, and clasp at Hei's hand even tighter than I had at the time they told me I was going to be carrying a gun.

I guess I just didn't want to think of him getting hurt, was all. But now the day was here, and I wish I had let our discussion run further than it had. I wanted this planned, a way that I could get my goal accomplished and get Hei home.

"Are you two ready?" We nodded at each other, before Hei took my hands and bound them together, loose enough so I could slip out of the restraints when the time came, strong enough so that it looked he had really tied me up.

We slowly walked towards the building, Hei's strides almost pulling me, just as we had been told.

"You better be making it look like she's your damn hostage." Huang didn't have to worry about that; the way this was going, I even felt like a hostage, ready to bolt at the quickest opportunity.

Hei dragged me into the building, which was exactly the way we had mapped it.

A very open room, constructed of what looked like glass, had many doors to offices on every level. The upper levels could be seen through the clean glass windows. There was a skylight, and even the desk was placed just as we thought it was.

That meant the stairs were behind the desk, as we figured.

I hadn't noticed that all eyes had turned towards us. I bowed my head, my face flaming, neither from embarrassment or shame. More from anger, from the fear that this was somehow going to result in getting both of us killed.

"BK201…what is this?" The suspicious tone wasn't lost on any listening ears, and I prayed that they, whoever they were, hadn't seen through our plan.

"Ah, RT340, HY731, KV024. I found the girl…her memories were too powerful to be erased just by me, so I brought her here." Hei stated gruffly, smoothly, and my stomach contorted in panic. This was all false- but why did Hei have to be such a great actor?

The crowd that was there, which was only three men, two of which were in street clothes, the other in an expensive looking suit. They gathered around us, and I looked up at them, hoping that for once, everyone could see the fear in my eyes.

These were all contractors. Contractors that cared only for themselves; contractors that would kill Hei and me in a moment if they didn't trust him…

"Ah…the Umeko Rinayama. You've given us quiet a run for our…"

It happened so fast that I couldn't even process it at first.

The light's shut off as Hei's knife was shoved in the man's throat, pressing down until blood soaked the carpeting in the room. Hei's eyes were a bright red, and I knew that the plan had begun.

The other man, upon seeing this, grabbed me harshly, but the restraints fell off my wrists, and I slugged him in the face, as my foot swept underneath him, making him unsteady. I looked around wildly, watching as the last man darted towards Hei, his eyes already a bright red.

"Umeko, you better be out of that room!" Huang screamed, as I made a dash behind the desk, ducking low and firing at the last of the first group of men. He froze my bullet in the air, sending it back towards me.

The room was beginning to fill with more people, security maybe, maybe more contractors mulling around headquarters. They were filing from every level, pouring out the doors, the stairs, wanting to know why the light's were off, or maybe, how this fight had begun.

I couldn't leave Hei; he wouldn't leave me here in this situation! There were too many people; he wasn't strong enough to fight them all off!

"Ume…just go! Go already!" Hei screamed, as he wheeled around, kicking the third man straight in the mouth.

The doorknob felt cool under my hand as I darted up the stairs, shoving everyone out of my way, towards the final floor, where I hoped it would be clear, so I could make a clean entrance.

There was one contractor there, and I stared at the woman cautiously, trying to judge whether or not it was worth it to kill her.

Then she was gone and I felt fingers around my throat, and I kicked her off of me, shooting at where I hoped she had landed.

She appeared once again, a bloody mess of her previous self, lying dead on the floor.

I wasn't half-bad at being a contractor...

I ran down the hall, and reached the door, wiping at my sweaty face.

Hei; he was strong enough to fight them off, I realized, in what almost felt like an epiphany. He was a contractor- he was the deadly killer BK201. But also, he was strong enough to put up with me, give me the strength I lacked, while still doing his job and keeping us under the radar. Here, I thought that this had been all about me…the plan, but, it all relied on Hei and his ability not to back down.

So when I kicked open the door, it wasn't me, or my past I was doing it for.

It was for Hei.

**Bridgettalladega: So, as I said earlier, I was trying to make this a giant fight scene...I hope it worked well! I would really appreciate it if you could review, so I could know if I lost my readers :'( It would make me cry if I did! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! ****Hágoónee'! (Goodbye in Najavo, as according to my computer)  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bridgettalladega: Hello everyone! I'm sorry I didn't get to update last week, like I had hoped, but here's the next chapter! It's coming to an end soon, I'm afraid :'(**

**Best Friend: Bridgettalladega hopes you find that saddening as well.**

**Bridgettalladega: I'll save the farwell speech for when it's truly over, but for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (You know would rock? If somehow I could get 100 reviews before this story finished. I would freak out from happiness!)**

The first thing I did when I got inside the office was wave my gun around wildly, showing that I was ready to fire, okay with killing.

"Ah, Umeko, so you found need for a weapon, did you?" I wheeled around, finding the…my father, sitting at his desk, acting nonchalant, a smirk playing on his face. He was dressed in a sharp, crisp suit, as though he was expecting this meeting all day.

He truly was the same as me- the only difference was his eyes were enlarged y the thick, black rimmed glasses he wore.

"Yeah, I did, what with all your contractor army trying to kill-"

"Umeko, I suggest you put the gun down if you want to talk." My father, the contractor, no emotion, calm as always.

I shoved the gun into my holster, as he stared up at me.

"And the receiver?"

"Umeko, don't take the recie-" I ripped off the headpiece, and slammed it down on the table, the connection fizzing before dying.

"No need for such hostility, my dear daughter, it's not suiting." I felt the venom rise in my vises, boiling below the surface.

"So you know I'm your child, do you?"

"You look exactly like me, for starters, the spitting image except for your nose. Your nose is your mother's. As well, I can read, and I know that there's not many Rinayama's in this area."

"So, you knew I was your child and you still decided to attack me?" I didn't know whether I felt more offended now, or before.

"Well, business is business." I glared at him, and felt my fist clench tighter, the blood slowly trickling over the tips of my fingers as my nails dug into my flesh.

"Business? You call this business?" I questioned angrily, hearing my heart thud in my ears.

"What else could you call it?" I slammed my hands down on the desk, my face mere inches from his. Those eyes…it was like looking into a mirror.

"How about murder? How about genocide?"

"Genocide? Of what, my daughter?"

He needed to stop calling me that- I wasn't his daughter, I wasn't. There was no way I could've come from something so….so monstrous.

"Memories!" He chuckled, and I reached out, ready to grab at his shirt.

"You know, that at any given moment, I could say the command, and your little BK201 would be dead, don't you?" My eyes widened, and he turned slightly, so that I could see the monitors behind him. There was Hei…fighting, still, not looking weary in the least, but it looked almost as though all the contractors were holding back their powers.

I took a deep shaking breath and sat down, shaking, in the chair that was besides me.

"Now, I have never heard it called genocide, though, I suppose it could be referred to that…wiping out contractors and wiping out those who know of them as well."

"It needs to stop." I gritted my teeth, my hands curling and uncurling. How I wished Hei was here, up here with me! I wished I hadn't ripped out the receiver either! Huang would have the words, so fluently spoken!

"Why? Do you think the world is better with contractors? I can certainly say it isn't." For a minute, I thought something flicked across his eyes. Something like remembering, or emotion, or pain. But then it was gone and I was back in the dark.

"You're tearing people apart. Families, lives are ripped to shreds."

"Contractors are the ones who are ripping them apart. Not me." There it was again…

"You are ripping me and Hei apart, not the contractors. Not them- you." He furrowed his brow.

"You are saying I am the one causing the killings, the murders?"

"Sounds like it, doesn't it? I know you tell them who to kill, who to leave! Why won't you tell them to leave us!"

"BK201 is a powerful contractor- you don't know the facts, Umeko." I stared at him, point blank. This was testing me, the monitor behind him which showed my new life.

"He has a name. BK201 had a name. It's Hei."

"The BK201 that is known to the world is not Hei. Hei is nothing more than a façade, and it seems that he was able to blind you…"

"BK201 is the façade! Hei is real! Why can't you understand that if you called off the attacks on us, Hei would be the only thing left?"

"Umeko, you are just a silly girl who doesn't…" I stood up once again, my hands hitting the desk harder than before, my eyes narrowed farther than before.

"Don't you ever call me a silly girl again- in the time since you first told BK201 to kill me, to the time that I found that Hei was truly the one who was under his mask, to now, I have grown into someone who would understand more than you ever could."

"Even so Umeko, there's nothing that can be done."

"So that's it? That's all. You're not going to help your own daughter." I seethed. My father rubbed his knuckles slowly, dully, all the while staring at me with distant, blank eyes.

"There isn't anything that can be done Umeko." He slowly repeated, as though I couldn't grasp it the first time, and putting new weight on the words would suddenly make me see that I had clearly been wrong.

That would never happen.

"How about letting BK201 out of the Syndicate! How about calling off the attacks on him, on me, on us? You say there's nothing that can be done, but I just came up with two ideas and it only took me a goddamn minute!" I screamed, I didn't care if he was a contractor and could kill me; I knew that if he tried, I'd lunge and break his neck. I didn't care if he said he could kill Hei- he wouldn't, because I would scratch out his vocal chords before even one word was udder.

"I don't know much about you; all I know is that you don't have feelings, and that you don't care about anything anymore. But, I also know that at one time, you did. You had a wife, who you promised to be faithful too, who you loved so much you had a child with, a child who you promised to raise and love and care for. You have to remember that! You have to remember how that felt! You have to remember loving someone enough to start a family! If you remember that, you have to know how I feel now! You have to know how I feel towards Hei! And yes, I know it's not going to be easy! I know that we're always going to have to fight to stay together! But we care enough about each other to want to make this work! Don't you want to give us that chance! Don't you want me to have what you and mom had! You can't say you don't remember because the proof is right in front of you!" Tears rolled down my face, but I didn't care.

I didn't care about anything but Hei. Hei and our life together.

My father sighed and shook his head, staring at the mounds of papers on his desk. I swept my hand across them, sending them fluttering, the soft swooshing sounds filling the office as they hit the ground.

I stalked over to the door, glancing back at him once more.

"You may not have even heard a word I said. You may not give a damn. But listen to this and listen well; no matter what. No matter WHAT, Hei and I will have a life together. Even if we die in the process. You can't separate two people who are not only in love, but best friends, and teammates. You just can't."

He was silent for a moment, and I paused, waiting for something that I didn't even know.

"My little Meko…"

I slammed the door with such force I wasn't sure that it hadn't come off its hinges.

Not this meeting, or any gunfire or hell could change my mind. I had already decided that.

**Bridgettalladega: So how was it! Was it how you expected it to be? I hope...it was partially a surprise at least! Anyway, please review, because as I said, I like to know there are people reading, and I like to know your opinion. I also want 100 reviews because I'm greedy:) Anyway, Ayo! (Goodbye in Papiamentu as according to my computer)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bridgettalladega: Hiya guys! Well, this is kind of a filler-ish chapter, but it moves things along, and kind of gives more character depth? I think?**

**Best Friend: She hopes.**

**Bridgettalladega: *shh!* They're not supposed to know that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This story should be done soon :/ (I might have an idea, I might not! Shhh!) **

I didn't remember what Huang had told me to do once I had finished talking to my father, so I just stormed down the steps, hoping that there would be some contractors who would attack me just so I could take out my frustration on something.

My little Meko…I knew that there was a time when someone had called me that, when a smiling, loving voice had tickled me and called me their little Meko, but why it was him was what I would always wonder. Why it had to be him that was the kind voice in the memory I had suppressed.

Or maybe I hadn't suppressed them at all. Was it my mother who had told me to forget those times, changed and warped my childhood so that I didn't remember my father had ever been a part of it?

So many questions, so much I would never know. Maybe though, I was content with not knowing. Maybe there were always going to be questions to keep me propelled forward.

When I flung open the stair doors, I found no one there…well, there were contractors, but they were either dead, or littering the floor, unconscious.

But no Hei. My pulse quickened as I looked around, panic stricken. Where…what did they do with him? The panic flooded through my body, causing my breath to be short, my mouth to be dry, and my heart to join them in an irregular rhythm.

"Hei! Hei!" I screamed, my voice uneven, unsure. My father couldn't have been serious….they wouldn't have killed him. I would have heard something on that monitor, wouldn't I have? Did the monitor even have sound? I couldn't remember…had I heard anything from the monitor? My mind felt fuzzy, and I felt weak, without my other half I was truly pathetic.

Where would he be? Could they have taken him away? Not again, I have lost him so many times in the courses of a few months, felt like he had been ripped away that if I truly had lost him now, when I felt like I was finally on some solid ground, everything that I had been working for, would always work for would crumble under my feet.

But then…

"Umeko?" A sole voice, strong, reassuring, as my eyes widened.

"Where are you! Hei!" I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder and I closed my eyes, springing around quickly, grabbing my gun and pressing it against the contractor's skin.

"Ume, what are you doing?" I opened my eyes and collapsed into the man's arms, so calming and comforting and assuring and just there, there and safe and alive and unharmed.

"Where were you Hei! You gave me a heart attack!" I glared at him and crossed my arms against my chest, so angry and relieved that he was alive to make me look like an over-exaggerator once again.

"I was looking for you Ume, upstairs…my goodness; you sound more like a mother than my girlfriend." I bit my lip and bowed my head, as Hei ruffled my hair gently.

"I just care about you is all Hei…you don't need to make me sound so motherly…"

"I know, I know. I'm teasing you." He kissed me swiftly, before draping one of his arms around me carelessly.

"Can you just take me home Hei?" We walked out of the door, him, wrapping his coat around me, after placing his mask in its pocket.

"Was it that bad?" He asked, as we got outside the door, and I nodded, thinking slowly and fighting back tears.

"I ended up yelling and ripping the receiver off…." Hei chuckled.

"I would've expected you to do that regardless…"

"Do you think Huang will be mad?"

"I think we all expected you to do that Ume…it's your personality, you know? Reckless and all that." I gave him a playfully punch in the side. He smiled at me, and a form of retaliation hit me, something that he didn't even know he did.

I noticed for the first time that I had never asked him, Hei about his parents…about his past. Why had it remained unspoken? Was I that self-centered that I hadn't even asked him about his past? Didn't it seem natural that we talk about it, considering the chain of events that had unfolded since we first met?

Li had told me he didn't have a family…but then again, Li wasn't real. Hei was.

"So, you know, with all these family problems of mine, it must make any family seem holy. What about yours, Hei?" His face fell, and I knew that the hard part had begun. But, we needed to start somewhere, and maybe, just maybe I'd finally get the answers from him that I craved.

We stood there, in the broad sunlight, the heat beating down our necks for what seemed like an eternity. I wondered if maybe some things should remain unspoken, before Hei sighed loudly, loud enough to break the tension.

"Do you want to go to the park?" I nodded slowly, knowing that if he couldn't just tell me here, than it was obviously tough to say.

"Sure." I took his hand and we walked in silence to the park, where it seemed that he and I would always travel back to, when we needed to be alone and talk. Not his apartment, not my old apartment, not just a random bench scattered in a quiet corner of the town.

No, when serious talking was what we needed to do, it was the park.

We sat down, him on the bottom of the slide, me on the top, as he took my hands.

"…You need to understand, Umeko, that all I had was my duty to protect my sister. Before I tell you anything, you need to understand that."

Then, as I nodded, he took a large breath, and the story of his sister, BK201, South America, Amber and the stars came to unravel, along with the tears forming slowly in his eyes.

And in the end, all I could do was slide to the bottom, where he rested, wrap my arms around him and thank whoever was listening to my thoughts that he had never once given up.

"Hei?" He looked at me, his eyes sad and sorrowful and all mine.

"Yes?"

"…I love you."

And wouldn't you know that it finally gave the closure I was looking for?

**Bridgettalladega: Well, this kind of just showed that Umeko can be a little self-centered...**

**Best Friend: But she makes it up! **

**Bridgettalladega: Well, she had to! She's dating Hei! Anyway, I hope to update again soon (I always say this...) and, well, yeah! Please review! I appreciate it very much when you do:) Thank you! Kkkkkk...out. (Teenager goodbye, according to half the population at my school. Ick.)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bridgettalladega: HI! HI EVERYONE! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up I've been so busy and so much to do at school and then there's all those extra curricular activies that apparently you need to take if you ever want to get accepted into a decent college and-**

**Best Friend: Whoa. Whoa. Deep breath there.**

**Bridgettalladega: So,I hope you didn't leave:( Anyway, please enjoy! **

Well….almost the closure.

There were a few things that I needed to do, to finally settle my battle, my internal feud.

The first one started with finally, moving all of my items into Hei's apartment and quitting my job. Staying under the radar meant staying under the radar, and since I had flipped out at the head of the Syndicate, Hei and I were treading on very thin ice.

The second came with Hei quitting his Syndicate group. He said his goodbyes to Huang, and Yin, and Mao, and he started full time being Li. Which I didn't mind, so long as he acted like Hei around me. Because that was who I was in love with, after all. Hei, a mixture of BK201 and Li.

The third came when I finally was able to forgive my mother. Forgive her for something out of her control, something that had happened to her that she hadn't planned for. It wasn't like she had control over if she became a contractor- it had just happened. She was my mother one day and gone the next.

But I couldn't let go of the fear. The fear that, since my father and my mother had been turned into contractor, that by some freak genetic spur, I'd be turned into one too. That I would lose my emotions, my ability to act irrational and spontaneous. That I would want to cause death, if only to protect myself.

It was only after I did all these things, did Hei and I realize something, exactly 4 months and one day since I had my conversation with my father.

"Umeko…It's strange." He stared out the window, as I stretched, walking loosely over to him.

He looked puzzled, as he stood, glancing down at the sidewalk, watching people walk by, on their way to completely their day on the hamster wheel. I smiled slightly, remembering when I used to trudge through the busy sidewalks, to get to my job. How unhappy I was then.

"What is?" I questioned, as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest, which held the safety that I truly appreciated still having. After my father had told me that if I kept threatening him, he'd kill Hei, I felt worried that any day, he'd be gone.

Because I hadn't known when to shut my mouth, and I knew that any harm that would come to Hei would be because of me.

"I haven't heard anything from the Syndicate…since you talked to your father." I nuzzled my face in his collarbone.

"Are you sure it's not just because you've left your Syndicate group?" Hei shook his head, and gritted his jaw.

"…Maybe…but I think we would've been attacked by now, don't you?" I nodded, and a smile, along with an idea, slowly crept towards me.

Did this mean…did he think the same as I did…

"Maybe it's true." I whispered, my smile widening against his skin.

"What?"

"That contractors can love…that their emotions truly aren't gone."

Maybe my father had remembered when I was his little Meko. Maybe he remembered when he had loved my mother, and wanted a life with her. Maybe he had that paternal instinct to help out his daughter.

Maybe all it took was a gun and a pissed girl in love.

I grazed my lips against Hei, and he pulled me into his arms.

"You figured that out, did you now?" He teased, as he rested his hands on my lower back. I tilted my head to the side, and gazed out the window.

There was no way to tell which of the people walking down there contractors were.

Any of them could be rational; any of them could have vices that they'd have to pay a price for. There was no way of telling while they remained in the crowd, hidden, protected by society's formal rules.

There were no true differences between the two…and, maybe, there wasn't really a difference between dolls either…

"I think…I always wanted to believe that it was true."

Was it true? Had I always known? If I hadn't known, I never would've gone to my father for help. If I hadn't known, I never would've saved Hei.

If I hadn't known, I would've never kept my mother's painting, which had helped me so much, more than she could've ever imagined.

All I had to do was look at the painting, and I was reminded that I had been loved by two contractor parents… How was it possible that everyone thought they were heartless?

Maybe some of them were…but they ones I knew…they were different.

And different was great. Different allowed you to paint a beautiful life on a canvas of nothing.

Different allowed you to love someone you wouldn't have expected.

Different allowed you to love a stranger.

**Bridgettalladega: Think it's over? Not quite. One more chapter:( And then maybe mini-stories? Possibility? Anyway, Salani kahle! (Goobye in Zulu according to my computer)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bridgettalladega: *sniffle* *sniffle* Hi guys!...*sobs***

**Best Friend: Would you like me to tell them?**

**Bridgettalladega: *shakes head* No...I'll do it. Hi guys!**** I just wanted to tell you thank you so much for sticking with me throughout this whole story! It has been more than a year, if you can believe it! I wanted to tell you that you all have been a marvelous, splendid audience, and I could not have enjoyed writing more, thanks to you guys! I will definitely miss this story, but I hope to start a new one in the near future! So, for the last time on this story, please enjoy! **

We had little time to marvel in the calmness of our lives, Hei and I. We knew that it was my father who had called off the attacks- maybe my speech had gotten to him, or maybe he wanted to protect his Little Meko.

Whatever the reason, it had brought peace to Hei and I- peace that, for the time being, we wouldn't need to hide, for fear of being hunted. Oh, sure, there would be rouge contractors we'd have to look out for, but we were mildly safe.

It was as though a burden had been lifted, and now, all Hei and I had was time. Time for us to just be a regular couple…hold hands, take walks, kiss in public and give each other silly looks of love. Li and his little girlfriend Ume…the whispers told us that everyone thought that it was adorable.

But, as I said, we had little time to marvel in the calmness, because Hei and I knew that the inevitable fact was there was always certain calm before a huge storm.

I looked around at our tiny apartment, walking around slowly, getting the last box, the one we'd keep with us, together. Although the Syndicate had been called off of us, who knew how long it would last?

My father could only stay in power for so much longer, until he was killed off…and when that happened, the attacks would come back. We'd be hunted, if my assumption were correct, more heavily than we ever had before, because of Hei's standing. Because of my standing.

So Hei and I had to leave while we still could. We'd travel somewhere far away, somewhere where life was simpler….maybe a countryside, so I could paint and he could stargaze…yes, some place he could see the stars. I wanted Hei to have the life that he was deprived off…no more killing, no more BK201, no more contractors. Even though this was an impossible dream, I was determined to make it as close to a reality as I could.

I walked over to the wall, and gently took the picture of the sunset off, careful to run my finger over the messier code, before setting it in the box. I took the newer picture of a mask with a paintbrush next to it, dripping red, like a battered weapon, and placed that in the box too.

The easel, the one that had been a recent present, one to celebrate an anniversary I had almost forgotten, was too big to carry on the bike, but I still gently ran my hand over its delicate frame. Hei had gotten me this one day in the spring, claiming that he had to make it up to me, the first date that he had missed.

I had hugged him and told him he didn't need to make anything up to me.

"Ume? Are you ready?" I looked up, smiling at the man who calmly leaned against the doorframe of my old apartment. His dark black hair shone in the dull sunlight, and his deep blue eyes still sent shivers down my spine.

"Sure…wow. I guess I am going to miss this place after all." Maybe it was more of a home than I had thought it to be.

Then again, home was wherever your memories lied. I had many homes; I had a home in two apartments, a restaurant, a café, a park, a store, a bar. I had a home in Hei, in Ai, in my mother, in my father…in myself.

Not in the Syndicate though. And for that, I'd be forever grateful.

"We'll find somewhere just as nice…probably nicer." I watched as he walked over, and picked up the box, before kissing me.

It was comforting to feel him smile as his lips pressed against mine. It was even more comforting to know that, in that kiss, was the security that he felt the same way that I did- glad, that we'd both have someone for the rest of our lives.

"I was thinking somewhere where you can see the stars, Hei…" He wrapped his free arm around my waist, and gently led me towards the door.

"I think that sounds just right...maybe they'll even look real, hmm?" We stepped outside, in the bright sunlight. I looked back into the tiny apartment, and I bit my lip.

Goodbye old life. Goodbye old job, goodbye old habits. Goodbye sadness, goodbye ignorance. Goodbye heartbreak, goodbye pain.

Hello new life.

I looked at Hei as I slammed the door with a satisfying thud.

"Let's go."

Let's go…Let's escape. Just us two; just our new life. Just us, the stars, and a paint set. But let's bring along our memories too, just in case we forget who we are. Let's keep ourselves strangers to everyone else, let's be in love. Let's stare at each other with a smile reserved just for us two. Let's still be in disbelief that we got to where we are.

Yes. Let's.

**Bridgettalladega: Much love to all of those who have stuck with my erractic updating schedule, and much love to those who have completed this story! I hope it has been enjoyable, and, well, reviewing would be nice. So, how can I elegantly say goodbye? **

**_"Did we choose the same path? Did we choose to coexist? I just want to ask him that" (Some of the last lines of DtB) _**


End file.
